At the Midnight Hour Revised
by Requiem of a Dream
Summary: I've redone my first At the Midnight Hour.  This one is much longer and has a bit more plot to it.  Please review and let me know if there is anything that you like or dislike or if you think this is written well.  Thank You.
1. At the Midnight Hour

Title: At The Midnight Hour

Author: Requiem of a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

_**At The Midnight Hour**_

Hermione was in her room trying very hard not to fall asleep. It was now 11:30 p.m. and she had been up since 7 this morning. She had been reading quietly and finally sleep over came her. Perhaps it had not been wise to engage in such a sedentary activity.

_She heard a soft click as her bedroom door closed. She opened her eyes and hazel met obsidian. Immediately she sat up in her bed as he came to sit next to her. She opened her mouth but shut it again, not knowing what to say. He smirked at her confusion then leaned in and gently kissed her._

_His hands went to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head; tossing it to the floor. He pushed her back onto the bed and his mouth traveled south, kissing her neck and nipping at her collar bone, as he made his way lower towards her breasts._

_He took one of the erect buds into his mouth, eagerly sucking and nipping at it. She moaned as the sensations she felt sent electricity straight to her core. Her hands went to his shirt and she hurriedly unbuttoned the crisp white cloth. She pushed the material off his shoulders and he slipped out of it, tossing it to the floor to join her top. Her hands raked up his sides as he bit, then blew onto her nipple. She grabbed his upper arms and guided him back up. She capture his lips in a kiss as her hands pulled loose his belt and attempted to pull off his pants; though she was now being hindered by the fact that he was fading away._

Both Hermione and Severus jolted awake. Each of them located a clock; 12 am. Every night for nearly three weeks they'd both had this dream. For the first two weeks it was just snippets, glimpse of his hands, her hair, a glance at the bedroom, them entwined together. Then at the beginning of the third week and actual dream began to form. The first dream had been him coming into her room and kissing her. The second he had taken her shirt off and lavished her breasts. Then tonight, the third night, she had gotten his shirt off and had attempted to go farther but was stopped. Each night one of them disappeared and each night they woke up at 12 a.m; though neither was aware that the other was having the exact same dream.

Hermione stood from the chair she had fallen asleep in and walked to her bedroom. She changed into a set of cotton pajamas, brushed her teeth and hair, then climbed into bed. She resolved to go to the library the next day and see if perhaps there was a potion she could take to suppress the dreams. Severus settled back into his bed. He too resolved to go to the library, to find a way to suppress the dreams as well.

Both Hermione and Severus woke up at 6 a.m. as usual. They each showered quickly then dressed, hoping to get to the library to do a little research undisturbed. Severus threw on his teaching robes and quickly made his way to the library, hoping to get there before Madam Pince.

Severus arrived about five minutes before Hermione did, and he headed straight for the section on dreams. He was browsing the charms section, and had pulled a few books when suddenly he heard light foot-steps. He whirled around to see Hermione at the end of the aisle that he was on. She seemed to be absorbed in the book that she had in her hands so he turned to leave but found a wall. It was then that Hermione looked up from her book.

"Professor!" She said; quite surprised to see Severus standing there. Quickly she closed the book in her hands and held it to her chest so he could not see the title. As if he didn't know what potion books the library held and what each would look like.

'_Interesting; a book on dream suppression.'_

"Miss Granger! What are you doing here, before school hours?" He asked suspiciously.

"I needed a book." She answered stupidly. _'Duh Hermione! It's a library, a room full of books, really the only thing you can get here.'_

"That much is obvious. Students are not allowed in here without Madam Pince or another _living_ staff member present. Twenty points from Gryffindor! I suggest you get back to your room before I take more!" He sneered. Hermione turned and literally ran from the library. Severus relaxed, grabbed one more book then he too left the library and went back to the dungeons.

During classes both Hermione and Snape read through the books they had taken from the library, searching for a cure to their stubborn dreams. In Transfiguration Hermione was reading through her book while a Quick Quotes Quill took notes for her. About three quarters of her way through the book she found a potion that sounded promising. It was specifically geared towards dreams of a sexual nature. She grabbed another quill and quickly copied the instructions and ingredients down then banished the book back to the library.

Transfiguration, Runes, and Arithmacy went as usual then lunch began. Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table and talked with Harry, Ron, and Ginny about the upcoming Quidditch game against Slytherin. Lunch ended and Hermione hurried to Care of Magical Creatures then down to the Dungeons for Potion's. She walked into the classroom and was surprised to see Severus already there. She set her book bag on her desk then walked up to Severus' desk.

"Sir?" She said timidly.

"Yes Miss Granger?" He asked without looking up from his book.

"I was wondering, if after dinner I could come back here to brew a potion." He glanced up at her.

"What potion?"

"It's a dream suppressant." He eyed her suspiciously.

"Ask Madam Pomfrey for one."

"I already have and it didn't work. This one keeps coming back; nearly three weeks now."

"Show me the ingredients list and brewing instructions."

Hermione walked back to her desk and grabbed the parchment she had written on. She walked back to Severus' desk and laid the parchment on it. He set aside his book and picked up the parchment. He read over the list and then set it back down on the desk.

"Very well you can brew it, but once it is done you can only take one dose with you." Hermione nodded her head and took back the list. As she was sitting down students began piling in.

The lesson went as usual. The students took notes for the first half of class and then brewed a rather easy potion. It was used to reverse a lust spell. Hermione finished brewing her potion, bottled and labeled it, and set it on Severus' desk.

"Miss Granger please come forward." Severus said from his desk. Hermione got up from her desk, wondering just what he wanted.

"Yes sir?" She said tentatively.

"The potion you want to brew must simmer for an hour. If you begin now, it can simmer during dinner."

"Thank you sir. I'll start right now." She turned to go to her seat.

"Miss Granger, use one of the cauldrons in the door next to the Student supply closet." Hermione was shocked. That was Severus' personal supply closet, and his cauldrons that he had to purchase himself. Hermione pulled out one of the cauldrons and then pulled her supplies from the student closet.

For the last thirty minutes of class Hermoine chopped, diced, sliced, minced, shredded, and squeezed the items she needed. She added lavender, jasmine, frog's eye, a powdered beetle, black mushroom, yuka bark, and a half inch of a unicorn hair. Stirring three times counter-clockwise and then five time clockwise, the potion was ready to simmer.

"Bottle and label your potions and set them on my desk. Class dismissed." Severus said as the clock chimed 5 o'clock. Hermione waited until the class had left and then walked up to his desk.

"Sir my potion is ready to simmer."

"Leave it on your desk and I will lock the door to the classroom. I expect you back here in exactly an hour."

"Yes sir." Hermione said. Hermione picked up her book bag and followed the rest of the class to the Great Hall for dinner.

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor Table slightly distracted. She wasn't really listening to the conversations going on around her at all. Snape had only agreed to let her brew th potion after he found out that the one Madam Pomfrey had wasn't working. This wouldn't have raised any flags if it were any other professor but Snape was a bastard and he wouldn't have given in so easily, especially to Hermione. Hermione began to wonder exactly why he would let her brew a potion.

Just before six o'clock Hermione got up from the Gryffindor Table and headed down to the dungeons. When Hermione reached the Potion's classroom the door was unlocked and Snape was inside at his desk. The clock struck six and Hermione put out the very small fire she had going and moved the cauldron to the side. She went to the student supply closet and found a small bottle and then took it back to her desk. She poured the potion into the bottle and took it up to Severus' desk.

"Sir, I've bottled the potion." Snape produced a vial and poured approximately a quarter cup of the potion into the vial.

"You should take this just prior to going to bed. It will take effect almost immediately."

"Yes sir, thank you."

_**5.927601843 Hours Later**_

Both Hermione and Severus took the potion at 11:30pm and within five minutes they had fallen asleep; within ten minutes they were dreaming.

_She heard a soft click as her bedroom door closed. She opened her eyes and hazel met obsidian. Immediately she sat up in her bed as he came to sit next to her. She opened her mouth but shut it again, not knowing what to say. He smirked at her confusion then leaned in and gently kissed her._

_His hands went to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head; tossing it to the floor. He pushed her back onto the bed and his mouth traveled south, kissing her neck and nipping at her collar bone, as he made his way lower towards her breasts._

_He took one of the erect buds into his mouth, eagerly sucking and nipping at it. She moaned as the sensations she felt sent electricity straight to her core. Her hands went to his shirt and she hurriedly unbuttoned the crisp white cloth. She pushed the material off his shoulders and he slipped out of it, tossing it to the floor to join her top. Her hands raked up his sides as he bit, then blew onto her nipple. _

_She grabbed his upper arms and guided him back up. She capture his lips in a kiss as her hands pulled loose his belt and pulled his pants from his hips. He slipped out of the pants and they fell to the floor. His hands traveled south to the top of her shorts and tugged them off her hips; she smiled coyly as she lifter her hips off the bed and '__**accidently**__' pushed her hips into his. He pulled her shorts and panties off and tossed them to the side._

_She moaned as he placed a hand on the small of her back and lifted her hips and pressed her against his erection. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed his erection into her. She threw her head back, groaning in pleasure as he thrust into her again._

_He started a moderate rhythm, but she demanded more and he picked up a faster pace and thrusted harder. A soft chanting began, a low male voice saying what sounded like a spell in Latin._

_**The Next Morning**_

When Hermione woke up at first she did not look at the clock. She had dreamed again and it was still dark in her room, so Hermione knew that it was midnight, but just in case; 12:01am. Just after she turned on her side and closed her eyes she sat up, ramrod straight and her eyes flew open.

'_I'm naked! Why am I naked? And these are not my sheets or comforter.'_ It was then that she heard the soft noise of someone else's breathing. Slowly Hermione turned to her right and looked down.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs. Immediately Severus sprung up and had a wand in his hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!?" Severus yelled as he gathered the sheet around his waist and practically jumped out of the bed.

"I-I-I don't know I woke up and I was here. The last thing I remember was laying in my bed in my room." She went on babbling about how this was breaking a hundred school rules and it would ruin her reputation.

"Miss Granger would you please just _shut up_." She immediately shut her mouth and looked up at Severus.

"Go in the bathroom and I will bring you some clothes and you will change."

Severus pointed to a door across the room then turned his back while Hermione walked over to the bathroom. After he heard the door shut Severus quickly changed into his teaching robes and then found a pair of pajama pants and a white t-shirt. He knocked lightly on the door an Hermione opened it enough to take the clothes and then shut it again. Just before he left the room he took a look at the clock on the wall; 12:30 am.

After Hermione had dressed she opened the door a crack and was relieved to find that Severus was not in his bedroom. She walked out of the bathroom and then out of the bedroom; unfortunately Severus was standing just inside the living room. She refused to meet his gaze.

"We need to discuss this with the headmaster." Severus said.

"What? Why? No one needs to know, we don't even know what happened." Severus was glaring at her so intently that Hermione could _feel_ it.

"He must be told because I do not want to be accused of rape or molestation." Severus said scathingly

"I swear Professor I wont say a word to anyone. Please just don't tell the headmaster; because either way he has to investigate it and both of us will be put under unnecessary scrutiny." Severus seem to think this over for a minute. Hermione looked up at him.

"Please. If we go to the headmaster, the _**entire**_ school _**will**_ find out and it wont matter what the headmaster concludes. My reputation will be ruined and more than likely parents will find out, they'll be furious, and demand that something be done with you."

"We are going to the headmaster." Severus said. He grabbed Hermione by her wrist and dragged her out into the hall way.

"Professor it is 12 am. The headmaster is probably asleep. It would be quite rude to wake him at this hour."

"That may be Miss Granger but we will at least get this out of the way now." He yanked her wrist and dragged her all the way up to the headmaster's office; three flights of stairs and at least half a dozen hallways. Severus knocked loudly on the door; and both of them were surprised to hear the headmaster's voice beckoning them in. Severus opened the door and practically threw Hermione into the room.

"Severus what is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked as she helped Hermione to her feet.

"This is something I wish only to discuss with the headmaster." Severus said, looking pointedly at Albus.

"Severus; this seems to involve Miss Granger, and since she is in Minerva's house I think she can stay." Both Severus and Hermione groaned.

"What has brought you to my office at this hour? Albus asked Severus.

"I woke up just now to find Miss Granger naked and in my bed." Both McGonagall and Albus stared first at Severus and the Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked. Severus looked at him like he was daft; but couldn't answer the question.

"Don't blame this on ME!" Hermione yelled then added a little calmer, "He means that it seems we had sex." Hermione said bluntly.

"It _seems_ you had sex? What does _seems_ mean?" McGonagall asked.

"It means that while we don't actually recall having sex; all of the _evidence_ points to that fact. For one we woke up in the same bed and we certainly did not fall asleep in the same one, second we were both naked, third I have marks on my body that were not there just hours ago, and fourth, well I'm sure you can imagine." Hermione said. She was currently sitting in a chair and was trying to disappear into it.

"Is she correct Severus? Did you have sex with Miss Granger?"

"I don't know. We don't know. She is just assuming."

"I am not assuming!!! I for one don't think that is a coincidence; especially considering the dreams that we've been having. And as I have said there is _evidence_, seeing as how you dragged me up here in the middle of the night without even letting me shower." Then something clicked inside Severus' head and realized what _evidence_ Hermione was talking about.

"Fuck!" He yelled as he slammed his fist into the wall. Hermione then actually had the audacity to smirk.

"Dreams? What dreams?" Albus asked. Hermione explained as Severus paced at the back of the office.

"Severus were you having these dreams as well?" Minerva asked.

"Yes." Severus spat out. Minerva's hand flew to her mouth.

"What is it Minerva?" Albus asked. Both Hermione and Snape were staring at her suspiciously.

"Miss Granger return to your room immediately; tell no one of anything that happened tonight. And Severus I need a word privately with Albus." Hermione rose from her seat, and walked out of the office.

"It is obvious that whatever you are going to tell Albus has to do with Miss Granger and myself. I will not leave until I have heard it." Severus said as he walked into the office behind Minerva and Albus.

"He has a point Minerva." Albus said.

"_But before each night twelve dreams for two things that are forbidden. One's thirst, not of water but nature, is quenched by the other. From these sins come three babes to make innocent them who have yet crimes committed."_

"What is that?" Albus asked.

"Eight years ago I had to go up to Trelawny's classroom to return a crystal ball that a student had taken. When I reached her room she was in a trance and she had already began to speak before I got there. That is what she said, I believe it was a prophesy."

"And you think it applies to Miss Granger and myself?"

"Who else? Every night at 12 the two of you had dreams of a sexual nature, which is forbidden. Miss Granger has a thirst for knowledge that is quenched by Severus because he is her professor." Minerva said.

"If Miss Granger is pregnant, she will be the first pregnant student Hogwarts has ever had. The ministry will have a fit when they find out." Albus said to himself.

"The ministry will not find out! We don't even know she is pregnant. Trelawny is a fool and a fraud. And besides all of that what woman in her right mind would even think of keeping my child."

"Miss Granger needs to be told of the prophecy immediately." Minerva said.

"I agree; I will tell her tomorrow after her classes." Dumbledore said.

"You mean to say that you will impress upon her the importance of her carrying and bearing thi- - no these children just incase the daft woman you call a divination professor is right."

"What is your point Severus?" Minerva asked.

"Just that you plan to use this girl and the children she bears the same way you used Potter." Severus walked out of the Headmaster's office and down to the dungeons hoping to go to sleep and forget the entire night.

_**The Next Morning**_

Hermione woke up at 6:30am as usual. She got out of bed and walked to her bathroom and turned the shower on. She stood under the hot spray for a few minutes before finally washing her hair and body then getting out. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"I am really pale." She said to herself. She pointed her wand at her hair and said the charm that was supposed to dry and straighten her hair. But nothing happened to her hair. Hermione tried three more times to cast the charm but it still did not work. She gave up and pinned her hair up with a clip.

Hermione dragged herself back to her bedroom and dressed in her school uniform. She put her books into her book bag and then stuffed a few rolls of parchment and a couple of quills into her bag as well. At 7:20 am Hermione threw her bag onto her shoulder then headed down to the Great Hall. Just as Hermione was about to open the doors she was yanked to the side. Hermione looked up and was surprised to see Professor Snape.

"Professor what is the meaning of this?"

"You need to be apprised of something that is going to happen after your classes today." He let go of her arm and walked up a set of stairs that were nearby. Hermione watched him for a few seconds and then followed him up the stairs. She followed him to the Room of Requirement. The door opened up and Snape ushered Hermione into the room. Inside was one very comfortable looking chair and a fire-place.

"You may want to sit down Miss Granger." Snape said, uncharacteristically kind. Hermione was taken back by the slight tone of concern in his voice; especially considering the night before. She carefully sat in the armchair and set her book bag on the floor next to her. Snape paced back and forth in front of her then finally began to speak.

"Last night Professor McGonagall brought something to the attention of the Headmaster and myself. It seems that eight years ago Minerva witnessed part of a prophecy made by Professor Trelawny. - - -

"_Then each night twelve dreams for two things that are forbidden. One's thirst, not of water but nature, is quenched by the other. From these sins come three babes to make innocent them who have yet crimes committed."_ But Hermione was only half listening.

"It seems she predicted what happened last night and what would come of it."

"What would come of it sir? What do you mean?"

"If what Trelawny predicted is in fact true and does involve us, she also predicted that you would become pregnant from our encounter." Hermione was speechless. She opened and closed her mouth several times then gave up trying to talk. She placed her hand over her mouth and leaned on the right arm of her chair while subconsciously placing her left hand over her abdomen.

"This can't be true. I have four more months of school, I cannot be pregnant. I- I-I- I can't be pregnant; I'm on birth control."

"Muggle birth control is rendered useless by your magic. Your magic basically turns a birth control into a fertility treatment."

"No! No, I'm not pregnant. I don't believe you!" Hermione got up from her seat and walked to the wall where they had entered and waited a few seconds for the door to appear, but it did not.

"The room cannot register your magic. To this room you are just a muggle and therefore you should not be let out of this room to enter the school." Hermione pulled her wand and pointed it at the wall saying an exploding charm, but not even a puff of smoke emanated from her wand.

"At this moment you don't have any magic. The children you are carrying are taking it from you. This will ensure that they are in fact magical, though we will not know until after they are born what their full capabilities are."

"Children? They? Their? I am supposed to have more than one?!? This can't be! I-I-I don't believe you."

"Yes children, three children. You don't have to believe me Miss Granger, but you are going to hear the same thing from the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall today after your classes; only they are going to try and convince you that the only choice you have is to carry and bear these children."

"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you telling me this? What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you Miss Granger. All I want to do is assure that whatever you decide to do is in fact your decision. Something like this is going to affect you the rest of your life, whether you bear these children, abort them, keep them, or give them up for adoption."

"You have never said a decent word to me, and here you are concerned about me, my decisions, and my future. Why?" Snape glowered at her, but did not answer. Hermione then realized something and her hand went to her abdomen.

"These are not just my children; they are yours too. This not only affects me but you as well."

"Yes but not to the extent it will yours. You will have to carry these children for nine months, or you will have to be the one who suffers when they are aborted, you will have to birth these children, you will have to deal with any emotional bonds or attachments associated with this pregnancy. I do not have any preference for the outcome of this pregnancy, you must do what you deem best for yourself." Snape walked to the back of the room and the door started to form.

"It is 7:45. Classes begin in only 15 minutes but you cannot go, it will be too dangerous."

"I can't miss any classes, exams are in only four months."

"You will have to. You will start to gain your magic back starting tomorrow and will have almost all of your magical capabilities back by the end of a week. Take these next two days off to decide what you are going to do. I will talk to the Headmaster and let him know that you have been told about everything and you are considering your options." Snape opened the door and Hermione picked up her bag and started to walk out of the room but stopped.

"What are the wizarding laws regarding abortion?"

"You cannot abort legally, not even under extreme direst; and I am afraid that any abortion potion in existence will utterly destroy your reproductive system."

"So then I would have to go to a muggle clinic in London and obey their laws?"

"Yes." Hermione walked out of the Room of Requirement and headed for her room, but turned around once she was sure that Snape wasn't following. A few seconds later she saw a glimpse of Snape and followed him straight to Dumbledore's office. She waited for the stairs to circle up and come back down before going up. She stood outside the door and listened to the conversation.

"Severus, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have spoken with Miss Granger." Dumbledore's smiling face turned sour.

"Why did you go behind my back?" Dumbledore asked impatiently.

"She needed the truth, not some old fool's notion of truth."

"She holds the key to what sounds like a very profound prophecy."

"Nevertheless you are meddling in her life; this is something only she can decide. She is considering her options."

"Severus you do NOT understand the magnitude of this situation. If she terminates this pregnancy- -"

"If she terminates this pregnancy it will be HER decision and we do not know what will happen! If I loose ANOTHER child it will NOT be due to YOU!" Severus said storming out of Dumbledore's office. He never noticed Hermione crouching in a corner. Hermione waited a few seconds then hopped on the stairs and stayed a level above Severus.

"What was he talking about Albus?" Minerva asked as she walked into the office after Snape left.

"Nothing, nothing. He spoke to Miss Granger this morning." Minerva rolled her eyes.

"What did he tell her?"

"The 'truth' is all he would say. Which it means he told her of the prophecy and told her that she needs to make her own decision and not take anything except herself into consideration."

"Albus perhaps that is not so bad. I mean I do hope she chooses to at least carry and bear these children, but shouldn't she be able to decide whether or not she wants to do that."

"Yes but the last part of the prophecy. . ."

"I know, but doesn't the fact the prophecy exists means it happens?"

"Yes and no. The first half happened, but the second part is a variable. The same as Harry's prophecy had been. A child would survive Voldemort's attack but not necessarily win the war. Things can go wrong."

_**Please Read and Review!!!**_


	2. A Decision Made

Title: At The Midnight Hour

Author: Requiem of a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

_**A Decision Made**_

Hermione had gone back to her room and was now sitting at her desk making a list. At the top of the paper she had written Pros and Cons.

**_Cons_**

1. Morning sickness

2. Fatigue

3. Weight gain

4. Possibility of missing classes

5. Possibility of not graduating

6. I'm only 17

7. Nearly unrealistic expectations of the children, me, and possibly Professor Snape

8. Diminished future

9. Most likely just me raising the children

10. No job lined up

11. Parents wont support me

12. No other support system

13. Three children

**_Pros_**

1. Three children of my own

2. Possible Husband

3. Possible family

Hermione looked down at the list; it was rather revealing. She had 13 cons and only three pros, and of the three pros only one was a definite. Hermione sighed; she had already made up her mind anyways. Keeping the pregnancy would mean morning sickness, fatigue, weight gain, stress on her body and mind. Not to mention that at exam time she got into such unhealthy habits such as not eating, not sleeping, and stressing more then she needed to. It would be unfair to put the babies at such a risk. She had to terminate the pregnancy.

"That just means I have to wait a month and then I can go into muggle London."

Hermione tossed the list into the trash and walked to her bathroom. She grabbed the brush off her vanity and took the clip out of her hair. Slowly she separated her hair into several sections, brushed it, and braided it. Hermione's stomach growled and she looked at her watch; 11:36 am. Hermione walked down to the kitchens and upon reaching the portrait she tickled the pear. Nothing happened.

"Dobby?" Hermione called. The small elf appeared in front of her.

"How can Dobby help friend of Harry Potter?"

"I wasn't able to get breakfast today, could you possibly make me something to eat?"

"Yes miss, of course. Right this way." Dobby snapped and the portrait opened and Hermione followed the elf into the kitchen. She sat at a small table and waited as a few elves started to prepare her a plate of food. As she was waiting she heard the portrait open. She turned and saw Dumbledore.

"Headmaster!" She said standing from her seat and making to leave, but he stopped her.

"No, take your seat Miss Granger. There is no rule against students being in the kitchen, well students that wont try to alter the food in any way." Dumbledore said remembering the Weasley twins.

"Severus came to my office this morning. He told me that he had spoken to you regarding the prophecy; that you were considering your options."

"Yes I was, but I have decided."

"And your choice?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am going to terminate the pregnancy." Dumbledore popped a Lemon Drop into his mouth and sucked on it for a minute.

"Very well. My only demand is that you have an examination with Poppy before and after the procedure."

"Of course. - - Headmaster I must call a clinic to get the information I need in regards to the laws in Muggle London about abortion."

"There is a Hogsmeade trip on Saturday one of the taverns there has a telephone and a book of numbers as well, the Three Broomsticks I believe."

"Thank you sir." Dumbledore nodded and then left the kitchen. Hermione looked down at the table and the plate of food was in front of her. She picked up the fork provided and began to eat.

Saturday rolled around and Hermione was up slightly later than usual, 7:30 am. She showered and dressed. Her magic was very unpredictable, as she had learned on Friday. She had tried the charm to dry and straighten her hair, she ended up looking like a poodle. McGonagall was able to get rid of the volume and most of the curls but it took nearly an hour. So today Hermione pinned her hair up and was done with it. She walked down to the Great Hall at 8:30 am.

"Hey guys." Hermione said as she sat down next to Ginny and across form Ron and Harry.

Harry and Ron chatted idly about quidditch and what stores they would be going to while Hermione and Ginny ate in silence. Soon 9 am rolled around and all of the students gathered in the courtyard just outside of the Entrance Hall. Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Righen were the four professors watching over the students. It took about twenty minutes to walk to Hogsmeade and upon reaching it Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione regrouped.

"We are going to Fred and George's store; you girls coming?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm going to the bookstore." Hermione said.

"And I'm going to the new muggle store." Ginny said.

"There's a muggle store here?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it just opened last weekend. It is actually ran by a witch but she sells muggle items. Some of them are enhanced by magic but others are just normal muggle stuff. I want to see what the cel-lur p-hone is." Ginny said, reading something off a flyer. Hermione looked over Ginny's shoulder.

"That says cellular phone. It is a small communication device that only requires a battery and no cords. - - I think I will go with you to this new store." Hermione said to Ginny.

"How about we meet in Hogshead in about thirty minutes?" Hermione suggested. Harry and Ron nodded their heads in agreement and the pairs split into their separate directions.

"Did the add say if the phone was altered by magic? So that maybe it would work on the school grounds." Hermione asked.

"It doesn't say, but you can ask."

Hermione and Ginny reached the store and split up to look around. Hermione happen to pick the side of the store with the phones. She picked up a box and looked it over; it was magically enhanced to work in magical areas where normally muggle electronics don't work. Hermione looked at the price, only 15 galleons a piece. Hermione grabbed four of the phones, Graduation was in about five months, they would make good gifts. Hermione quickly walked to the front of the store and paid for the phones.

"Do you happen to have a muggle phone book?" Hermione asked.

"No, only the Three Broomsticks has one of those."

"Thank you." Hermione said, shrinking all of the boxes and putting them in her pocket. She turned and Hermione saw Ginny.

"Did you see the phones?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I might come back and get one later." Ginny said, though Hermione knew that Ginny wouldn't have enough.

"Was there anything you were going to get?" Ginny asked.

"No. Well not right now. There are a few things I'm going to think about. You want to head to the Hogshead?" Ginny nodded her head and they walked over to the tavern. Ginny and Hermione found a booth in the back corner and ordered their drinks.

"I'll be right back." Hermione said and slipped from the table. She walked to the front of the tavern and found Madam Rosemarta.

"Excuse me, where is your phone book?"

"Around the corner at the end of the hall with the phone." Hermione went around the corner and to the phone book. She opened the book to 'A' and on a piece of paper began to copy the names, numbers, and addresses of Abortion Clinics and then she turned to 'W' and copied a few more things from Women's Health Clinics. She went back to her table and Ron and Harry were now sitting with Ginny.

The four of them sat in Three Broomsticks for nearly an hour then checked out all of the stores, buying a few things here and there. One o'clock came and the professors rounded up all of the students and started them back towards the castle. Upon reaching the castle Hermione trudged back up to her room. She put the three phones in her closet and then unpacked her phone and set it up. The phone ran off your magic so it wasn't electrical and could bypass the schools wards. Hermione took out the list of clinics and began to call them.

"I'm calling to inquire about terminating a pregnancy." Hermione said.

"How old are you?"

"17."

"You will need to have a parent or guardian with you to sign a consent form. How far into the pregnancy are you?"

"One month."

"A new law requires that our clinic show you the fetus on an sonogram. To do this effectively you must be at least three months into the pregnancy. Could you please call back then?"

"Yes, I just need to know the charge."

"The charge is ₤1000."

Hermione hung up the phone and called a few other places but everything was the same. She needed a parent or guardian, she needed to be into her second trimester, and she needed ₤1000. So far the only thing she knew she could do is get to her second trimester. She needed some help, and tomorrow she would find it.

_**The Next Afternoon**_

Sunday morning passed like a Sunday morning. Hermione woke up late, 7:30am and stayed in her room until 8:30 then went to breakfast. She had managed to miss Harry, Ron, and Ginny; so she ate slowly. When Hermione was done with breakfast she went back to her room and grabbed a small backpack and put her sketch pad, a few pencils, and a bottle of water in it. Hermione left her room and walked down to the lake. She hiked for 45 minuted then reached her spot. It was a formation of rocks that jutted out over the lake about 30 feet. She had to wind her way through the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest to get there.

Hermione took her sketch pad and pencil out of her backpack and flipped the book open. A couple weeks ago she had started to draw the Giant Squid that leisurely floated in the lake. Today Hermione was thankful that the squid was back; it had been lurking at the base of the mountains on the other side of the lake. Hermione set her pencil to the paper and began to draw more of the tentacles.

Hermione stopped drawing when she heard a dull ringing in the background. Hermione looked at her watch and was surprised to see that it was one o'clock. She packed her notebook and pencils back into her backpack and got off the rocks. She headed back to the castle and finally reached it at two o'clock. Hermione stopped first at the Great Hall but lunch had already been cleared away; so instead she went to the kitchens.

"Dobby, is there any food left from lunch?" Hermione asked.

"Of course." The elf chirped. He hurried about the kitchen putting together several plates. One had several sandwiches, another a salad, then bowls of soup, and a fruit salad. As he was putting together the assorted items he started talking out loud.

"But miss should have been at lunch today, if miss is to stay healthy."

"What was that Dobby?" Hermione asked, having just come out of her own thoughts as he was saying 'healthy'.

"Miss should eat on time since miss is going to have a baby." Hermione's jaw dropped.

"H-H-How did you know?"

"House-elves know things' it's our duty."

"You haven't told anyone have you?"

"No, that would be betraying miss."

"Thank you." Dobby nodded and set the assorted foods in front of Hermione. She ate in silence while Dobby whistled and began to clean all of the lunch dishes. Hermione thanked Dobby again then left the kitchen. As she turned down a hall Hermione ran straight into Snape.

"Professor I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"That is obvious." Snape started to continue on his way but Hermione stopped him.

"Sir, I've ran into a problem."

"Regarding what?" Hermione looked around the hall then spoke.

"I've decided to terminate the pregnancy."

"Congratulations." He said and turned away.

"Professor there are a few problems."

"How is this my problem?"

"Because if I don't do this you and I are stuck with three kids and Dumbledore for the rest of our lives!"

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"I am underage; I need a parent or guardian with me to sign a consent form."

"And the other problem?"

"I don't have the money." Hermione said looking at the floor. Snape sighed. What was it about this little chit of girl, that made him turn from a sadistic bastard to a semi-human?

"How much is it?"

"₤1000."

"And when is the appointment?"

"I can't set it yet; I have to be at least three months into the pregnancy."

"Fine, as soon as you have the appointment notify me."

"Thank you." Hermione said relieved that he was going to help her.

Hermione anxiously awaited the one month mark of her pregnancy and the very morning that it arrived she called the A List Clinic. She set an appointment for exactly two months away. Later that day, Hermione stayed behind after Potions and told Snape everything that he needed to know. They agreed to meet outside of the Entrance Hall during the first class of the day and from there they would travel to Hogsmeade the apparate to London.

March 30th found Hermione anxiously waiting outside of the Entrance Hall for Severus. The day before she had gone to see Poppy to make sure she was healthy enough to go through the procedure and then Hermione told Poppy what she planned to do. Poppy of course just told her to come back to the Infirmary after the appointment. Severus appeared only ten minutes after the first bell had chimed.

"Don't you have a class?" Hermione asked.

"Yes but Albus will teach whatever classes I have to miss." He held out an old baseball cap and as soon as Hermione touched it they were taken into an alley behind the clinic.

Severus and Hermione walked to the front of the building and he held the door open as she walked in. Severus stood behind Hermione as she talked to the receptionist behind the counter. The woman handed Hermione a couple of forms and then handed Severus one. He looked at it, it was the consent form. He picked up the pen that sat on the counter and signed the paper then handed the paper back to the muggle woman.

Hermione looked through her paper work. It was the basic health forms that you would fill out at any doctor's office and so she filled them out and signed them, then handed them back to the receptionist.

"The fee is ₤1000, half now and half after the procedure." Severus gave her a quizzical look.

"₤500 is for the examination, and ₤500 is for the procedure. If for whatever reason the procedure can't be performed you don't have to pay that." Severus took out ₤500 and handed it to the receptionist. She placed the money in a drawer and then looked at the paperwork.

"Your surnames are different." The woman said looking at both of them.

"Her mother changed her name after we divorced. Her maiden name was Granger."

"Then why is it you are here to sign for her, instead of her mother, who I presume she lives with?"

"Because once the courts deemed her old enough my dau-Hermione opted to live with me instead of her mother." The receptionist seemed happy with this explanation and disappeared through a door that was behind her. Severus and Hermione took a seat and waited.

Thirty minutes later a nurse came out and took Hermione into a back room. Severus waited quietly, flipping through a magazine when, 20 minutes later, he heard Hermione screaming at the top of her voice.

"No! What are you doing? Get away from me! Get away from me!! SEVERUS!!"

Severus was up and out of his chair faster than lightning. He kicked down the door the nurse had taken Hermione into and was appalled by the site that met his eyes. Hermione was in a paper gown, strapped to a table like contraption, her legs spread and strapped to the stirrups. The 'doctor' was the receptionist and she was holding what looked to be like just a pointed rod. Severus raised his wand and cast a Stunning Spell on both the 'doctor' and the 'nurse' who was trying to muffle Hermione's screams. He pulled the straps off of Hermione's arms and legs, wrapped his cloak around her, picked her up off the table, and apparated out of the clinic. He apparated them to just outside of the castle's gates.

Many students stopped and stared as the feared Potion's Master carried a crying Hermione Granger, wrapped in his cloak to the Infirmary. She was shaking so hard that someone would have thought she had fallen into a body of below freezing water.

"What happened?" He asked; a very soft tone in his voice.

"The nurse had me change into a gown and lay back on the table. The doctor came in and I noticed that she was also the receptionist but thought nothing of it, especially since it was a small clinic. The nurse had strapped my legs, telling me that it would prevent flinching because most women flinch even though there was no pain, just a pressure."

"The doctor turned on the sonogram and rubbed the jelly on my abdomen then showed me the babies on the monitor. As I sat there looking at the babies, I couldn't bring my self to go through with the abortion; and I told the doctor that."

" 'Well that's too bad. You see we've already sterilized everything and now we need the money to pay for that service.' The doctor said. The nurse strapped my arms down then tried to hold a cloth over my mouth when I screamed for help." Hermione leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Severus' waist, crying and wanting comfort.

Severus picked her up again, sat on the bed, and set her on his lap, holding her close. Poppy came out of her office to see what the noise was coming from.

"Severus what is that noise?" Severus turned and faced Poppy.

"It's Miss Granger."

"What happened?" Poppy said running forward and trying to pry Hermione from Severus.

"They tried to perform the abortion after she decided not to go through with it." Poppy immediately removed her hands from Hermione.

"Did they succeed"?

"No, she was screaming at the top of her lungs. I broke down the door and got her out of there." Poppy's eyes narrowed.

"Why were you with her Severus?" Severus gave her a sharp reproving glare.

"I don't think I like what you are insinuating Poppy." Poppy swallowed audibly.

"I'll just perform a quick diagnostic spell to make sure everything is fine." Poppy waved her wand in a complicated pattern.

"Well her children are fine. Just take her to her room; she'll probably let you leave her there. It seems as of right now she doesn't want to let go of you." Severus huffed and picked stood form the bed with Hermione in his arms.

Severus started down the stairs and when he reached the floor that the Head Girl's room was on he looked down at Hermione. She was sound asleep and Severus did not have the heart to wake her up after the ordeal she had been through. Instead he continued down to the dungeons and took her into his private quarters.

"Ssschhheeezzzssssaaathhhxxx." He said in parsel-tongue and his door opened.

Severus walked into his quarters and the door shut behind him. He continued through his living room to his bedroom. There he laid Hermione on the bed and pulled the comforter up to her shoulders. He heard her take a deep breath and then watched as she snuggled down into the bedding. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her sleep for a few minutes before walking out of the bedroom.

He wrote a quick note to Hermione explaining that he had returned to teaching his classes and to tell Albus about what had happened. There were t-shirts in the second drawer of his bureau and lounge pants in the third drawer. He would be back at lunch and she was welcome to stay until then, should she wake before he returned.

_**2.756984013 Hours Later**_

Severus returned from his morning potion's classes to his quarters at the beginning of lunch. Hermione was just walking out of his bedroom, in just one of his t-shirts. His eyes lingered at the hem of her shirt for just a moment before he spoke.

"Miss Granger why are you in just one of my shirts?" She looked up, startled to hear his voice.

"You're pants didn't fit a-and I can't find my wand." Severus walked forward and took her hand in his. He laid his wand in her hand.

"Now say 'Acciato Hermione Granger's wand'." Hermione repeated those words and suddenly there appeared two wands in her hand. Severus removed his wand form her hand and took her back into the bedroom and removed a pair of pants, shrinking them a few inches. Hermione pulled them, Severus couldn't help but notice they just barely hung onto her hips.

"Do you wish to have lunch down here with me?" Severus asked.

"Yes." Hermione answered, following him into the living room and sitting at a small table set for two. Severus meanwhile went behind the bar and into his own private kitchen.

"Are you allergic to anything?" He asked.

"No, nothing." And he began to cook.

"Are you disappointed?" Hermione asked.

"Disappointed in what?" Severus asked measuring and pouring some oil into a pan.

"That I couldn't go through with the abortion." Severus stopped what he was doing for a moment.

"No. Why would I be? It was your choice."

"But surely you did not want a child, especially with one of your students?"

"No, not with a student, but a child . . . ." He drifted off and didn't finish the sentence.

Twenty minutes later he was finished cooking and set a Caesar Salad and Enchiladas Del Mar on the table. He also set on the table a pitcher of water and two glasses. Severus set a plate in front of Hermione and let her serve herself before filing his plate.

"Why did you not go through with the abortion?" He asked near the end of the meal.

"I was looking at the monitor and watched the three hearts beating, listening to them as well. Then you came into my mind. That day when you told me it was my decision to keep or abort you had such a sad expression on your face. One of loss and sorrow. This decision, no matter how I tried to convince myself, was not just about me. It was about you and our children as well." Severus snorted.

"You let four other people make a life altering decision for you? You're more of a fool than I thought."

He said putting his dishes in the sink then walking into his bedroom and slamming the door behind him. Hermione placed her dishes in the sink as well then walked to the bedroom door. She nearly placed her hand on the door knob but a split second before she did she could feel the magical heat rising off it. Instead she broke the few wards that Severus had erected and then opened the door. When she walked in, Severus was standing in front of his bureau, the top drawer was open and he was holding a piece of paper.

Hermione softly walked forward and snaked her arms around his waist and up, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders, and her head leaning on the back of his shoulders.

"What did Albus do to you?" Hermione asked, using Dumbledore's given name to emphasize that she knew there was something big going on.

"He took a child from me once. One that I wanted more than anything in the world."

"Who?" Severus closed his eyes.

"Lily." Hermione had, had a suspicion but she didn't say anything.

"How?"

"We were in love; and knew we were going to married after we graduated. We had been together the last two years of Hogwarts, we had everything planned. Then just a month before graduation she came to me, told me she was pregnant, three months along. I was ecstatic and she was so happy that I wasn't mad. We graduated and we thanked our stars that nobody found out she was pregnant, it would have been immediate expulsion for both of us."

Hermione stood on her toes and looked over Severus' shoulder; the paper he was holding was a sonogram. The baby in the picture looked nearly ready to be born. It was a wizard sonogram, the baby was moving and kicking, it's eyes were open, it was a little girl.

"Lily and I had moved into a small cottage after graduation. About four months later, while I was at the Potion's School in Lennox, Lily was attacked. Two men broke into the cottage and they beat Lily, who was eight months pregnant, to within an inch of her life. Just before they left, they told her, 'You can thank your precious fiancé for that'."

"The beating made her go into pre-term labor, but they had already killed the baby. She was able to apparate to St. Mungo's and they stopped her from hemorrhaging. They cut her open and took the baby. When I got to the cottage I knew something was wrong because she wasn't there, I immediately apparated to St. Mungo's and they told me what room she was in."

_**Flashback**_

_Lily?" Severus said stepping into the hospital room. Lily looked up at him and she looked murderous._

"_HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU SHOW UP HERE AFTER WHAT YOU DID!!!" She raised her wand._

"_Cruc- -" She started but Severus was quicker._

"_Expeliarmus!" And her wand flew to him. _

"_Lily what happened?" He asked, concerned._

"_What happened? WHAT HAPPENED? Our child is DEAD just like you WANTED." Severus nearly toppled over._

"_What?!?" He asked, unable to believe the words that had just come out her mouth._

"_Don't act so surprised that I knew; the two men you hired told me. 'You can thank your precious fiancé for that!' "_

"_I didn't hire anyone- -" But he stopped as suddenly a vase flew at him, followed by a table and a couple of chairs. Severus ran from the room, ran from the hospital._

_**End Flashback**_

"But why do you blame Albus?"

"Because he was the only one to know that we were engaged. I had only just officially asked her the week before the attack. It had taken me a while to get a ring I though suitable. I had asked him if we could use one of Hogwarts' gardens and if he would officiate. No one else knew we were engaged, no one else would have known to call me her fiancé."

"Does he know that you know?"

"No, at least not until recently. I was upset and let it slip that I would not loose another child due to him." Hermione let go of Severus and walked around him, stood in front of him, gently took the sonogram from his hand and placed it in the bureau drawer, then shut the drawer.

"I may have let four people make a life altering decision for me; but they were people that needed to be considered." She leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his, but he pulled back.

"You should leave." He said; stepping away from her.

"Why? We've already done the one thing that we aren't supposed to do, and the worst thing has already happened." He opened his mouth but could find no retort. Hermione smirked.

"I'll leave, but you have to give me one thing."

"And that would be?" He asked, eyebrow cocked.

"No, you have to agree first." He glared at her, tried stepping forward to intimidate her, but she just stared at him.

"Very well."

"A kiss." Severus smirked, and Hermione actually looked a little scared.

He moved forward and to the right, forcing Hermione to step back, and he kept her backing up until she hit the wall. He put his hands on the wall on either side of her head. His hair acted as a dark curtain as he leaned in, then deviated to right just a hair.

"Is this what you want?" He asked in a breathy whisper, his warm breath flowing over her ear, causing a shiver to go down her spine.

He pulled back, tilted his head, and kissed her. She opened her mouth to his, accepting him, tasting him. Then he pulled away and she groaned.

"You asked for _**a**_ kiss. One is all you get." Hermione smirked.

"We'll see about that." Is all she said before walking out of his bedroom. He followed her out into the living room and to the exit.

"What did Dumbledore say when you told him?" She asked.

"I haven't, he had taken my class to the library and was very good about eluding me. He'll just find out when he does." She opened the door and walked out of his quarters.

_**Please Read and Review!!!**_


	3. Going Home

Title: At The Midnight Hour

Author: Requiem of a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

_**Going Home**_

"This next student, has had an exemplary academic career. She started here in her first year as most of you did . . ." But Hermione stopped listening. It was nearly dusk and she was watching Severus, who was standing next to Dumbledore. He was there to award her for getting a perfect score on the Potion's exam, the first student since Severus himself got the award, 20 years ago. She had started to let her mind wander when she heard her name called.

"Hermione Jane Granger!" Dumbledore called from the podium. Hermione stood from her seat and went to the stage, which was set up out near the lake. She was the last to graduate, having the most honors and awards. Minerva gave her a hug and shook her hand then Hermione went on to Dumbledore. He shook her hand and handed her, her diploma. Hermione moved next to Severus. He placed a medal around her neck.

"For a perfect score on the Potion's Exam, the fist time ever since my seventh year here at Hogwarts." Hermione stuck her hand out and he shook it. She walked off the stage, Severus looked down and there was a small slip of paper in his hand. He waited until Albus had announced a congratulations and that the students were officially graduated before opening the paper.

"_Come to your quarters."_ The note said. Severus looked at it a second time then did as it said; slipping away from the crowd and heading for the castle. As soon as he opened the doors to the Entrance Hall Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him up a stair case.

"What are you doing?" He hissed. She just smirked and kept dragging him down several halls and one more stair case. Finally they arrived at her rooms. She placed her hand on the door knob and opened the door, pulling Severus in behind her. She advanced on him until the back of his knees hit the foot of her bed, and they buckled, forcing him to sit on the bed.

"Tonight I want more than one kiss."

She stepped away from Severus and pulled off her graduation robes. Severus sucked his breath in at the sight of her. Her black robes where pooled around her black high-heeled clad feet. She had worn no dress under her robes, but instead was left standing in a black lace bra, and matching black lace boy-shorts panties that had laces on the sides. Her torso was quite long but carrying triplets, her belly was very round at five months along. She smiled as his eyes wandered down her body, then back up to her face. She stepped out of the robes, pooled around her feet and walked to Severus.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her back, holding her as close to him as possible. Hermione's hands found the buttons on the front of his shirt and she started to pull them loose. His hands came up to still hers and he pulled away from her.

"I- we can't do this." He said, picking her up and sitting her on the bed. Hermione pouted as he stepped away from her.

"Why not?" Hermione asked. His eyes silently pled with her to just drop the subject.

"I want an answer." She said quietly.

"Do you really need an answer or do just want to hear me say it? I already lost one woman and child, I don't want to risk it again."

"Dumbledore isn't going to do anything to me!" Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest.

"He may not, but what about the Death Eaters that are still running around?"

"You can't live your life in constant fear and regret." He leaned forward and kissed her lips gently, then pulled away and left the room.

_**The Next Morning**_

Hermione woke up, nauseous, the next morning. She ran to the bathroom retched. A few minutes later she got off the floor and got into the shower. Ten minutes later, after washing her hair and body Hermione got out of the shower. She then moved to her bureau and pulled out a tank top that was a creme color and flowed freely around her rounded abdomen. She also picked put a chocolate brown skirt that fell to just above her knees and a pair of brown flip-flops. She slipped the clothes on and brushed her unruly locks then tried the charm she had long ago abandoned for fear of looking like a poodle. A huge sigh of relief escaped her when her hair fell into soft ringlets. She found a comb and pulled her hair into a french twist and stuck the comb in to hold it.

Hermione was pleased with her look and walked down to the Great Hall. Today was the last day; everyone ate breakfast in the Great Hall and then had two hours to do whatever was needed for them to leave, be it packing, saying good-bye to friends or teachers. Hermione was shocked when she walked into the Great Hall for this last breakfast.

Instead of the four tables for each house, there were 28 round tables scattered around the hall. In front of each seat, at each table, was a list. Hermione was not the first student to the Great Hall but the 10 that were there, along with a few professors, were doing the same as her; picking up the list and reading it.

_Students and Professors,_

_There are scattered about 28 round tables._

_I believe that it is about time that we were rid of the house boundaries during our meal times as we are during the day in classes. There really are no rules to these tables, only that at each table there is allowed only 29 people. _

_No seats can be added and none can be taken away. At each table there is one, and only one professor allowed. At each table there must be present 7 students from each house. No more than seven of one house can be present, and no less. Should it be tried you will automatically be taken to the nearest table that is lacking your house._

_Have fun._

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

She had to laugh at the man's idea; it was brilliant. She looked around and spotted Severus sitting at one table near a corner. Hermione nonchalantly made her way towards the table, acting as if she was looking for Ron or Harry. Finally she reached the table.

"Professor." She purred as she sat down next to him.

"Miss Granger." He said, though not with the usual disdain.

"What do you think about the headmaster's latest plot?" She asked, watching as students filed into the room.

"I'm wondering who will be shuffled over here by their chairs. I don't think even my Slytherins will try and sit here." Hermione gave a small laugh.

"Well I'm pretty sure that Ron, Harry, Neville, and Ginny will come sit with us, of their own accord. I could also see Draco, Blaise, Padma and her sister. Though I'm not sure any Hufflepuffs will come of their own accord."

Hermione was right. Ron, Harry, Neville, Ginny, Dean Seamus, Draco, Blaise, Padma and her sister all sat at the table. Later they were joined by, though reluctantly but not forced, Jerome, May, William, Joshua, Terry, Stewart (Ravenclaws), Randy, Owen, Ernie, Jonathan, Naomi, Sasha, Hannah, Susan (Hufflepuffs), Adriana, Melissa, Crystal, Caleb, Brendon, and Marco (Slytherins). Each of the houses sat together; the Gryffindors to Severus' right, Hermione next to him, then the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and the Slytherins, Draco sitting next to Severus on his left. As soon as everyone was seated, Dumbledore entered the Great Hall his smile was obnoxious.

"Well, tuck in." He said as everyone had their eyes on him.

Dumbledore walked around the Great Hall, stopping to chat with each table, to each professor and then he moved on. Everyone at the table was talking, quite animatedly and so Ginny took that moment to say in a low tone, but not a whisper, something to Hermione. Just then Dumbledore walked up behind Ginny and Hermione.

"Do you see how- -how happy and relaxed Snape looks? I think he got laid." And of course in that moment the table had taken just a moment to breath to begin talking again; e-v-e-r-y-o-n-e heard her. Snape nearly choked on his food, Hermione couldn't help but flush red, and Dumbledore merely chuckled as his eyes twinkled brighter than ever.

"MISS WEASLEY!" Snape bellowed. Hermione quickly defused the situation.

"Ginny! I hardly think that's a discussion for the breakfast table!" The entire table suddenly burst into laughter.

"I hardly think it a discussion for ANY table!" Snape said. The table laughed harder and everyone in the Great Hall looked to see what was going on. Even Snape had the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Well I'm happy to see that my plan worked." Dumbledore and then moved along to another table.

An hour later everyone was finished with breakfast and students were going back to their dorms and doing their last preparations to go home. Hermione went to her room and did a sweep to make sure she had emptied the closet, bureau, vanity, and desk. Once she was satisfied she went to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Hey Ginny." Hermione said as she entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hey Hermione." She said moving over so Hermione could sit next to her.

"Where are the boys?" Hermione asked.

"Are you kidding? They're still packing, in fact I'm not sure they even started last night." The two girls went quiet for a few minutes and Hermione started to rub small circles over her abdomen. Ginny was watching her; she'd been watching Hermione for the past couple of months and had noticed Hermione doing that quite a bit.

"Hermione?" Ginny said quietly. Hermione looked up, slightly startled.

"Are you . . . ?" Ginny said trailing off.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Are you pregnant?" Ginny so quiet it was almost like she hadn't spoken. Hermione flushed and nodded her head. Ginny squealed and hugged Hermione.

"Who was it?" Ginny asked.

"No, I'm not going to say who right now." Ginny squealed.

"You have to come visit! Mum thinks of you as a second daughter and she'll freak if you don't tell her. - - What did your parents say?"

"I haven't told them yet. I'm going to tell them when I get home, and then probably come back here." Ginny's brow furrowed.

"Wont they be happy? Their going to have a grandchild."

"No; they're going to be ashamed to have an unwed mother as a daughter."

"Well, I know my dad is going to be bringing the car to pick us up, maybe he'll take you to your house and after you tell them you can come back to our house. I know Harry is going to be living with us for at least the summer." Hermione smiled.

"Yeah I think I'll do that. Though my parents will be at the train station so your father wont have to take me. Right now I have to go see Madam Pomfrey. Make sure you guys wait for me at the Entrance Hall." Hermione got off the couch and walked to the portrait hole.

"We will. - -When are you going to tell who it is?"

"After I talk to him. Now I have to go." Hermione said walking out of the Tower. She walked down a flight of stairs and took a left and ended up at the Infirmary.

"Madam Pomfrey, I'm here for my appointment." Hermione said as she walked into the witches office.

"Oh, very well. Go find a bed and I'll be out in just a moment." Hermione walked out of the office and sat on the edge of the bed closest to the office. She waited only a few minutes and then Pomfrey came out of her office.

"Sorry about the wait. I'll get started." She pulled the curtain around the bed, to give them some privacy.

"How have you been feeling?"

"Better. The morning sickness is almost gone. Though I was sick this morning, but that was the first time in a week."

"Good, good. How about your appetite?"

"It has increased. I eat about six small meals a day, which has helped my morning sickness. And I'm taking my vitamins everyday too."

"Alright then, lay back and we'll start the examination." Hermione laid back on the bed. Poppy made a complicated pattern over Hermione's abdomen with her wand and smiled.

"Everything is normal. Your babies are at normal lengths and weights, but that will probably change soon. Triplets are usually smaller than single births. Do you want to see them?" Hermione held her breath. She wanted her first magical ultrasound to be with Severus, but he was quite adamant that she go by herself. She knew he was afraid of what happened before.

"Yes." Poppy laid the tip of her wand on Hermione's abdomen. Three projections appeared above her abdomen. In each one she could see one baby. Hermione smiled.

"Do you want to know the sexes?"

"Yes!" Hermione said excitedly. Pomfrey smiled.

"Well they are not identical. This one is a girl." She pointed at the projection on the left.

"And this one is a girl." She pointed at the projection on the right.

"And this one is a boy." She said pointing at the projection in the middle.

"Can I get a picture of them?" Hermione asked. With a muttered word, three pictures appeared in Pomfrey's hand. One said 'Granger Girl 1', one 'Granger Girl 2' and the last said 'Granger Boy'.

"Thank you." Hermione said, clutching the photos.

"Would you like a copy for the father?" Poppy asked.

"No thank you. I'll just take those three." Poppy handed her the pictures.

"Ok. I'll see you back here in a month."

"Actually I'm going to stay with the Weasley's for the summer. Would it be possible for you to come to their house?" Hermione asked timidly. She didn't want the witch to have to travel.

"That's no problem. I'll be there each month you're there. Plus you'll have Molly around and she'll be able to help you have any questions." Hermione smiled.

"Thank you; I'll see you next month."

Hermione left the Infirmary and checked her watch; she had twenty minutes to get down to the Entrance Hall. She first went to her room and grabbed the small backpack she usually kept her sketch pad in. Today though she had a few snacks in there; cheese, crackers, and an apple; she found that she didn't really have a taste for sugar snacks. A quick look around the rooms told her that the house-elves had already grabbed her trunk. She walked down to the Dungeons to talk to Severus.

"Enter." Hermione opened the door after the barked command; Severus' face softened when he saw that it was Hermione.

"I just got done with an appointment with Madam Pomfrey."

"And what did she say?"

"That the babies and I are in good health and everything is fine. - - -She told me the sexes." He raised his brow.

"Would you like to know?" He nodded his head.

"Two girls and a boy. I-I have pictures, if you would like to see them." Hermione said pulling the pictures from her back pocket and sitting them on the desk. Severus looked down at the moving photos; touching each one but afraid to pick them up. He pushed them back towards her and she picked them up from the table.

"I'm going to be staying with the Weasleys for the summer, I just thought that I would let you know."

"You're not going to stay with your parents?" He asked a little confused; surely they would support their daughter.

"I highly doubt that they are going to invite me home after I tell them I'm pregnant. I overheard them once, after a cousin of mine had gotten pregnant, that she should have gotten an abortion and not bring anymore shame to her family."

"Why not come back to the school? It's safer and Pomfrey is here."

"She's agreed to do my check-ups at the Weasley's. And I think that right now I need that motherly love, and support that I get from Mrs. Weasley."

"How long are you going to stay with them?"

"A few months at least. I want to be back here before the birth." Hermione got out of her chair and opened the door to his office.

"Stay safe." He said just before she walked out of his office. Hermione walked down to the Entrance Hall and was greeted by Ginny.

"So how did the appointment go?" She asked.

"You're going to be hovering now aren't you?" Ginny just smiled.

"Everything is fine. Healthy length and weight. Madam Pomfrey said she'll do my check ups at your house for as long as I'm there." Ginny hugged her.

"I can't believe it!" Ginny squealed.

"Shush before you attract attention. I've successfully hidden the pregnancy for five months, no need to alert the entire school now." Hermione said in a whisper.

"What are you two whispering about?" Harry asked as he walked up behind the two girls; Ron was behind him. Ginny just started giggling.

"Nothing." Hermione said.

"So did the two of you just finish packing?"

"Yeah; I forgot I had so much in my trunk this year. I took everything that was mine from the Dursley's."

"Guess what? Hermione's going to stay with us too this summer." Ginny told the boys.

"Really, cool. Mum will be happy, she's always upset that you don't visit as much as Harry. She really likes having you two girls around the house." Hermione smiled.

"I know but my parents are so twitchy about me being in the magical world outside of school; but now I'm an adult. Albeit one who is living with her best friend's family for a few months."

"Great now we'll have four people to play two-on-two Quidditch." Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron you know I hate brooms, heights and flying."

"I know but we'll convince you one day."

"O'right. Er'y body o're 'ere. Find a car'ige and 'ead to the station." Hagrid said as he opened the doors to the castle grounds. The Thestral pulled carriages lined the dirt path outside. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny filled a carriage and it left, headed to the train station.

_**On the Train Home**_

Hermione slept for an hour of the two hour train ride home, while Ron and Harry were discussing future job prospects, perhaps more schooling, and Quidditch. Ginny read while Hermione was asleep and then the two of them discussed their future job prospects. (Thanks to some help from Hermione, Ginny had been able to graduate with the three of them.)

"I've been thinking about teaching." Hermione said. "I know that Professor Vector is leaving after next year."

"Arithmacy right?" Hermione nodded her head. "You'd be good as a teacher, and it's a subject you like."

"Thanks. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I had thought about training under Madam Pomfrey and becoming a medi-witch."

"You would be so good at that!" Hermione said. Ginny nodded her head.

"I thought I could open a small clinic in Hogsmeade. Somewhere the students could go without fear of the Headmaster being told every little thing about their lives. I mean I would still alert the school to things like pregnancy, if the witch chose to keep the baby, and contagious disease if it can't be healed right away. But they could also come to me for just questions and I could give a lecture on sex-ed. God knows that school needs it. Can you believe that Seamus didn't know that wizards can get pregnant?!"

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know. He's a pure-blood he should know it."

"No, what, as in wizards can get pregnant?"

"Yeah. I mean they have to be a little bit stronger than the average wizard and **_really_** desire a child with their partner, but yeah." Hermione was shocked. She knew that magic was powerful but she had never thought it could make a man conceive a child. She heard the train whistle blow and the train shuddering as it slowed.

"It seems we have arrived." Ginny said looking out the window. They were passing buildings and then they were in a tunnel which let out to Platform 9 & 3/4. All of the compartment doors opened and some students came out, but most were still picking up bags and other belongings they had taken into their compartments.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ginny offered. Hermione took a minute to think and then answered.

"No; just don't leave without me." Ginny grabbed her cloak and followed Hermione out of the compartment and off the train.

Hermione's parents were muggle so they had to wait just outside the pillar entrance to Platform 9 & 3/4. Hermione's parents rushed forward and hugged their daughter, Hermione was thankful they hugged at the same time so they would not hold her tightly and feel her bulging belly. Hermione looked around and noticed there were very few people around and they were far from Hermione and her parents.

"Mum and dad I have something to tall you." Hermione said seriously, stepping back from her parents.

"What is it dear?" Her mother asked, looking concerned at her daughter.

"I'm pregnant." Hermione said in a low tone. Her parents faces darkened as they looked down on their daughter.

"How could you?!" Her mother said.

"It's not my fault!"

"You were raped?" Her father asked, growing concerned.

"No, well maybe technically. The prophecy forced us, we didn't even know it happened until the next day."

"Then you can come home with us and we'll take care of it." Her mother said trying to pull her away from the pillar.

"No mum! I'm not getting an abortion!"

"You are just 18, you are too young to have a child! Not to mention the shame it will bring to our family and no one will want you after this!" Her father said. A few tears slipped down Hermione's face.

"Is that all you care about? What the neighbors think? Oh no, what will they say, what will they think? Do you not care about me?" Her parents didn't answer. Hermione leaned against the pillar and sank back into Platform 9 & 3/4. Ginny was standing there waiting for her; and when Ginny saw the tears she gave Hermione a hug.

"They did just as I thought; but somehow hearing it directly from them, it hurt so much more."

"I'm sorry 'Mione." Ginny said. Hermione pulled out of Ginny's grasp and dried her eyes.

"Thank you. I wont think about them for a while. For now I have another family to help me."

"Help you what?" Harry asked as he came up behind the girls.

"Figure out my life plan of course. My parents were hoping that after Hogwarts I would just come home to them and be a normal person again. They were disappointed when I said I was considering a position at Hogwarts." Harry nodded his head.

"Well Mr. Weasley asked me to come get you two so we could go home." Hermione smiled.

"Home sounds good." She said, and walked out of the station with Harry and Ginny at her side.

_**Please Read and Review!!!**_


	4. Consequences of Your Actions

Title: At The Midnight Hour

Author: Requiem of a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

_**Consequences of Your Actions**_

"So Hermione how long are you going to be staying with us?" Fred asked from the front seat of the mini-van.

"I don't know, a few months for sure."

"Great you can help me and George with some of our new products; we're having a hard time getting one of the charms right."

"Yeah, instead of making hair sprout all over your body, it makes hair sprout inside your mouth." Charlie said from his seat in the very back of the van. Hermione grimaced.

"Maybe I'll help you." Hermione said.

She then listened to the five family members catch up on news and business. Twenty minutes later found them driving up to the Weasley home; where Molly, George, Percy, Bill, and Fleur, who was eight months pregnant, were all waiting. Everyone piled out of the car while Fred and Arthur floated all of the luggage up to the house.

Ron and Ginny each walked to their mother and gave her a hug, then Molly turned to Hermione to hug her. Molly wrapped her arms around Hermione's shoulders and drew her into a tight hug. Almost as soon as Molly had pulled Hermione to her she nearly let go; Hermione flushed red and quickly pulled away from Molly.

Molly quickly turned and hugged Harry, and asked how he was doing. As soon as he had answered Molly sent everyone into the house; holding back Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

"I want an explanation; now!" Molly demanded as soon as the backdoor was shut.

"Whatever it is we didn't do it!" Ron and Harry said at the same time.

"They don't know anything!" Hermione said just after them. Molly gave Harry and Ron a skeptical look.

"Go inside!" Molly said to Harry and Ron. They looked from Hermione to Molly, then ran inside the house.

"How far are you?"

"Five months." Molly's jaw dropped.

"I would have put you for seven at least." Hermione smiled.

"I'm having three. Two girls and a boy. But how did you know? I have a concealment charm on."

"Not anymore dear. I have several wards around this house and yard that prevent any sort of concealment charm." Hermione looked down to see that her clothes were stretched to accommodate her belly. Hermione looked at Molly who was smiling broadly.

"Ron isn't the father. Nor is Harry."

"Well then who is it?" Molly asked.

"I'm not sure I should say. . ."

"Hermione Jane Granger I demand to know! You're as good as a daughter to me and I want to know what man would get you into trouble and not have the decency to marry you!" Hermione smiled; this is what she had hoped for form her parents. It was support.

"Only if you promise to let me explain everything before forming an opinion."

"I swear." Molly said.

"It's Professor Snape."

"_Holy shit!_" They both heard from the back door. Hermione turned around to see everyone crowded around the window in the back door.

"Ronald Weasley, watch your language." Molly yelled.

"Let's take this inside and I'll explain to -everyone-." Hermione said, pointedly looking at everyone in the house. The two women walked into the house and once everyone settled at the dining table.

"There was a prophecy made 8 years ago by Professor Trelawny though Professor McGonagall only heard part of it."

"_But before each night twelve dreams for two things that are forbidden. One's thirst, not of water but nature, is quenched by the other. From these sins come three babes to make innocent them who have yet crimes committed."_

"She predicted that a professor and a student would have a shared dream line. Professor Snape and I started to have dreams, of a sexual nature, and they were the same exact dream. Due to some very powerful magic I was taken from my room to his, where we had sex and I became pregnant. Neither of us did anything wrong." Molly's features did not soften though.

"That still doesn't explain why he hasn't married you." Molly said, obviously outraged.

"Because I don't want to do anything rash."

"Rash?! 'Mione your pregnant!" Harry said.

"Yes I know, but I could not do anything to prevent that."

"Well you know what this means . . ." Ron started.

"Now we can't play two-on-two quidditch." He said disappointedly. Everyone at the table laughed; Ron had a knack for lightening situations.

"Well everyone's dismissed. Lunch will be ready in an hour." Harry suddenly appeared by Hermione's side, with Ron behind him.

"Hermione can we talk to you for a sec; in the library?" He asked. Hermione nodded her head and followed them to the library. She sat down in an armchair and waited for Ron to shut the door.

"What did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked.

"W-w-well I'm sure you know that we all were listening to you and Molly's conversation." Harry said.

"Yes; quite rude actually." Hermione chastised and Harry and Ron both mumbled a quick apology.

"Well we heard you tell her you were five months pregnant; a-a-and well I -we were just thinking are y-you sure their not one- - -one of ours?" Harry asked. Hermione blushed profusely at the memories that ran to the fore-front of her mind.

_**Five Months and Three Days Prior**_

"Guess what I got?" Ron said as he walked into Hermione's rooms; where Hermione and Harry were waiting for him. Ron pulled out from behind his back, two large bottles of Ogden's Fire Whiskey.

"How did you get those?" Harry asked from his seat on the couch.

"Found 'em!" Ron said laughing. Hermione glared at him.

"Ok, so I may have asked Dobby for some help. One of the professors has a serious drinking problem."

"I'd bet you five galleons it's Trelawny!" Hermione said as she grabbed a bottle from Ron's hand and opened it, then downed a mouthful.

"Nah! I bet it's Snape. He strikes me as the type to drink, especially after a Gryffindor/Slytherin class. We give him hell!" They all laughed and Harry transfigured three cups into three shot glasses.

"Why isn't Ginny here?" Harry asked, taking a drink from the second bottle.

"She's got the flu." Hermione said as she filled the three shot glasses.

"What a shame! We're all supposed to be celebrating passing our winter exams." Harry said.

"We'll just have to drink for her." Ron said mischievously after downing his first and second shot and pouring himself another.

"Aye, a drink for Ginny!" Harry said and all three of them drank up.

"Well what drinking game shall we try this time?" Harry asked.

"Truth and Lie. We each say two things, one a truth and one a lie. The two who are listening to the one telling will discuss and decide which is the truth and which is the lie. If the two are right in guessing the lie, then the liar drinks a shot, but if the two are wrong, they take a shot." Hermione said.

"It's one of my favorites." Hermione said; she could lie quite convincingly.

"Good, you can go first." Ron said as he filled the shot glasses.

"Ok; but first things first! A toast, to passing our winter exams with nothing lower than a 'B'!" The three teens raised their glasses and downed their shots.

"Now, as a little girl my favorite book was Goldilocks and the Three Bears. Now my favorite book is Phantom." Both Ron and Harry looked at each other and Ron held up two fingers and Harry nodded.

"The second was the lie. You've never even talked about that book." Hermione was a little shocked that they had paid that much attention to her. She picked up her shot glass and downed the whiskey.

"You're next Ron." Harry said.

"As a kid I had all but two cards from the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Now I have all but four of the cards for the Chudley Canons." Hermione looked at Harry, utterly baffled. She had no idea that Ron collected anything.

"I'll have to say that the second is the lie." Harry said. "I'm pretty sure you have all the Chudley Cannon Cards." Ron shook his head.

"No I'm missing four of them. I did collect all of the cards From Bertie Bott's. Drink up!" Ron said pushing their glasses towards them.

"Alright Harry your turn."

"Ok; let's see. My first kiss was with a girl named Catherine down the street from the Dursley's. My first time was with Lavender."

"It's the first one." Ron said.

"No; it's the second one." Hermione argued.

"His first kiss was with Cho Chang in fifth year!!" Ron said.

"Yeah right, and I'm a virgin!" Hermione said without thinking; then she blushed profusely, the shots were definitely getting to her.

"You're not a virgin?!?" Both boys exclaimed.

"Back to the game!" Hermione said desperately.

"No, no. Not until you explain that outburst a little more." Harry said.

"It was just some muggle boy that lived down the street from me. He and I were always flirting with each other and then one day it just went a little farther than flirting."

"That's not just a little 'Mione." Ron said, he took another shot from the bottle as he did so.

"Well what ever. Harry's first time was with someone else cause I heard him telling Lavender when he was trying to convince her that it would be a good time!"

"You're sure?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Alright the second one." Harry grabbed his shot glass and downed the whiskey.

"So who was it?" Ron asked.

"Oh, no. That's my secret. 'Mione your turn." Harry said, filling his glass and Ron's. Hermione grabbed her glass and took a shot.

"Lost already?" Harry asked playfully.

"No, but to say this, I need a little more liquid courage. - - -I-I have two fantasies. One is to have be with another woman and the other is to be with you two." Hermione said, though she was blushing profusely. Both Ron and Harry were baffled. For this one they huddled together.

"I can't see her with another girl. She's conservative." Ron said.

"Conservative girl's don't want to be with two guys! Besides we're her best friends!" Harry argued back. Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"It's your call mate." He said. Harry looked at Hermione.

"The second one is the lie." Harry said, unsure of himself.

"Drink up boys!" Hermione said laughing. Ron was gawking at her, and Harry was looking at her curiously.

"Harry stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" Harry asked innocently.

"Like your going to jump me!" Harry nudged Ron in his side then whispered something in his ear.

"I'm not going to jump you." Harry said, as he moved to sit on the couch next to Hermione. Harry leaned in towards her and she totally missed Ron getting up from his seat and moving to sit behind her on the couch. That was until she leaned back away from Harry and ran into Ron's chest.

"We're going to jump you." Ron said as he leaned in towards her.

Ron brushed his lips against hers. Hermione was hesitant and gasped when she felt Harry attacking her neck. Ron took advantage of her open mouth and slipped his tongue in next hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as new sensations went rampant throughout her body. Harry was sucking and biting at the tender flesh at the joint of Hermione's neck and shoulder while Ron eagerly explored her mouth. Hermione ran her hand up and around to the back of Ron's neck, drawing him closer to her.

Harry's lips traveled lower, following the line of flesh that was exposed as he unbuttoned her shirt. Harry stopped only momentarily to press a light kiss to each milky mound. Hermione moaned as her nipples turned to hard peaks. Harry pushed her shirt off her shoulders and the straps to her bra, freeing her breasts. Ron pulled Hermione's hand from his neck and pulled the shirt off her arms and undid the hook on the back of her bra. Harry slipped that off and tossed it to the side.

Harry took one hard peak into his hot mouth, licking and nipping it lightly. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as a jolt of pleasure shot down her spine. Ron pulled away from her slightly and moved one hand down her side and over her hip, where he pulled down the zipper on her skirt. Harry hooked his fingers around the hem of her skirt and panties and pulled them down. Hermione lifted her hips to let him pull the articles down her legs and off her body. Ron's fingers reached lower and lightly caressed the wet lips. She moaned softly as Ron put a bit more pressure on her, causing his finger to dip between her lips. Her moans went straight to the groins of Ron and Harry, making them instantly hard. Hermione's hands gripped Ron's thighs as she attempted to push closer to those giving her pleasure.

"Too many clothes!" Hermione said as she grabbed at Harry's back, pulling up his shirt and pulling it over his head. He took the cue and pulled it off his body and tossed it to the side.

In Harry's absence Hermione turned around and got on her knees and pulled Ron's shirt off his body and tossed it away as Harry had done. She also pulled down the zip of Ron's trousers and pulled the material down. Ron lifted his hips and Hermione pulled both his trousers and boxers off of him. She let the articles fall to the floor as she gazed at his erection. He was bigger than the few boys she had taken a tumble with, and thicker.

Hermione reached out a hand and experimentally stroked the length of it. Ron groaned and his head rolled back as she reached the head of his cock and rubbed the pad of her thumb over it. Hermione stopped her ministrations as she felt Harry's naked body bent over her, pressed against her; his rigid cock against her bum. He pulled her hair away from her face and whispered into her ear.

"Suck him while I fuck you." He demanded. Hermione glanced at Ron's cock again before nodding in agreement. She lowered her head and grabbed Ron's cock with one hand, while she supported herself with her other, and licked up the length of his cock.

Ron's hands fisted in her hair as she closed her lips around the head of his cock and ducked her head down to take more of him into her mouth. As she came back up she traced patterns over the taut skin of his cock with her tongue. It took all of Ron's self-restraint to keep himself from bucking his hips into her mouth as she moaned around his cock. He looked over to see that Harry had entered Hermione and was slowly pushing in and out of her.

Hermione sucked Ron harder as Harry picked up the pace. Then as Harry hit Hermione's G-spot Hermione swallowed and Ron felt the soft flesh of her throat as she deep throated him.

"Oh sweet Merlin!" Ron said as she went lower and took all of him into her mouth.

She started a bobbing motion as Harry started pounding into her, his hands digging into her hips. Ron lost all of his ability to think coherently as Hermione was moaning and sucking his cock harder. Harry's thrusts became more shallow as he tried to stop himself from coming.

"I can't hold on much longer!" Harry said to Hermione through gritted teeth. She detached herself from Ron and looked back at Harry.

"Then come Harry; Ron can finish me off." That was all it took for Harry. He thrust a few more times into Hermione and then his body went rigid as he poured his seed into Hermione. After a minute he came back down to earth and pulled out of Hermione.

Hermione raised herself to her knees and straddled Ron's lap. She grabbed his pulsing cock and guided it to her entrance; then lowered herself onto him. Ron's hands automatically grabbed her hips as she started to move against him. Ron grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up then pulled her back down. He started her at a moderate rhythm that, within a few minutes, turned very fast paced. Hermione was bouncing up and down, holding onto Ron's shoulders for dear life.

"Oh fuck." Ron said as he felt himself losing control.

Harry, who had gotten hard again by watching his two friends getting it on, moved behind Hermione and reached around to her front. His hand slipped down her abdomen and over the curly mound of hair. He found her clitoris and positioned two fingers over it so as she rode Ron, Harry was caressing her clit. Harry then grabbed his own cock and began stroking it in time with each of Hermione's thrusts. This sent Hermione spinning out of control and she rode Ron harder and faster, tilting her hips forward to get more contact on her clit; within minutes all three of them came. Ron slumped back against the couch while Hermione fell back against Harry. After a few minutes Hermione spoke up.

"I think we need to move to the bedroom." Ron got a smirk on his face.

"I don't think we're quite ready for round two yet 'Mione." Ron said. Hermione mustered enough strength to smack Ron on his arm.

"I need a nap before another round with the two of you." She said and then sat up. She moved off of Ron and took a second to gain her balance when she stood up. She found her wand and cast a cleaning spell on herself, then Ron and Harry. She grabbed Ron's hands and yanked him up off the couch.

"Come on, lets go to bed." Hermione said taking each of them by the hand and leading them into her bedroom.

_**The Next Morning**_

Ginny wandered down from the Infirmary to the Gryffindor Tower around 10:30 in the morning and was surprised not to see Hermione, Ron, and Harry in the Common Room. They had told her they would wait for her there after she was released from the Infirmary. She decided to check Hermione's rooms, which were just a few halls away. Ginny knocked on the door, but after a three bouts of knocking and no answer, Ginny gave the password and entered the room.

Ginny was a little taken aback at the sight that met her eyes. There were clothes strewn everywhere, the couch pillows were on the floor, one couch cushion was nearly halfway off the couch, and there were two half empty bottles of whiskey along with three shot glasses. Ginny walked towards the couch and took a closer look at the clothing strewn around it. She saw a guys shirt, trousers, and boxers, then she saw another pair of guys trousers and boxers, and then a skirt and panties.

"What went on here?" Ginny asked out loud.

She walked towards Hermione's bedroom door and saw that it was cracked open about five inches. She slowly pushed the door open so it wouldn't make any noise and looked into the semi-lit room. Ginny's eyes were automatically drawn to the bed. Laying there were Ron, Hermione, and Harry covered only to their waist by a sheet. Hermione's front was to Ron's back and one of her arms was draped over Ron's side and she was holding Ron's hand. Harry was at her back and he had a secure grip around Hermione's waist. As she was standing there she saw Hermione start to stir. She contemplated leaving but stayed instead.

"Looks like I missed quite the party." Ginny said as soon as Hermione had her head up off the pillow. Hermione's head whipped around to glare at Ginny.

"What are you doing here?!?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"You guys weren't in the Common Room. I thought I'd come look for you."

"Get out! I'll be in the living room in a minute." Hermione said in a harsh whisper. Ginny smiled at her and then left the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind her. A few minutes later Hermione came out in a robe.

"I knew you guys were going to celebrate but, jeez." Ginny said. She straightened up the couch cushions and picked up the pillows as Hermione picked up the whiskey and glasses. With a wave of her wand Ginny had all the clothing articles folded and in a neat pile by the bedroom door. Then Ginny and Hermione took a seat on the couch; that was of course after Ginny cast a _sourgify_ on it.

"Oh shut it! It wasn't planned and I partially blame the alcohol."

"Only partially?" Ginny teased and Hermione blushed.

"Well it only gave me the courage to say something that's been on my mind for a while, but I was in full control of my mind and behavior."

"Well it looks like last night you were quite the busy 'bad girl'. The both of them; I mean my god how did you do it?" Hermione started to open her mouth to answer but Ginny stopped her.

"No! I don't want to know!" Ginny said laughing.

_**Back to the Present**_

"Harry, Ron; the prophecy made it clear that these children belong to the one who shared the dreams with me. That would be Severus, and Severus alone."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"We want to help you; to be there for you if they're one of ours." Harry said.

"I'll tell you what. I will learn to cast a paternity charm and once I have I will perform one. Will that help to put your minds at ease?" Both boys nodded their heads.

"Until then you can treat me like a queen if you like, just to be on the safe side." All three of them laughed. Ron got out of his chair and opened the library door and walked out. Harry started to follow him.

"Aren't you coming Hermione?" He asked.

"I'm going to look in here for a book that may contain the paternity charm." She said. Harry smiled and left the library.

Hermione got up from her seat and browsed the few shelves that were in there. Molly had seven children, surely she would have a few books on pregnancy. Hermione moved around the room until she spotted a promising looking book.

"What do you have there Hermione?" Molly asked as she saw Hermione coming out of the library with the book.

"Common Charms in Aid of Pregnancy." Hermione said.

"Oh? Were you looking for a specific charm?" Molly asked as she set some knives to cut potatoes.

"Y-No. I was just in the library and saw the book. Is there anything in here to help with altering like my jeans and stuff?" Hermione covered quickly.

"I think there's an elastic charm in there." Hermione nodded her head and then walked up the stairs to her's and Ginny's room.

"Hey Gin." Hermione said as she took seat on the edge of her bed.

"What did Harry and Ron want to talk to you about?"

"That night. They wanted to make sure the babies weren't theirs. Now I have to find a paternity charm to convince them the babies aren't theirs." Hermione said as she opened the book.

"You guys didn't use anything?" Ginny asked.

"I was on muggle birth control."

"Then how did Snape get you pregnant?"

"That was my question. Evidently my magic turns the pill into a fertility treatment."

"Then how can you be so sure that the babies aren't one of theirs?"

"Well because the prophecy said that the babies would belong to the one who I shared the dreams with."

"No it didn't. It said '_From these sins come three babes.'_ No where in there does it say that the babies belonged to that one person. And you said yourself that, that's only part of the prophecy. Maybe there's more to it; I mean after all maybe in the beginning of the prophecy it says something about the three of you. It does say from **these** sins, if it was just you and Snape, that's just one sin."

"You drive me crazy! I have turned you into me, all logic and not able to just accept things." Ginny just grinned.

"But you know I am right. You can't deny the logic."

"I know." Hermione said as she scanned the Table of Contents. Finally she spotted the paternity charm. She flipped to page 83 and smiled.

"Find the charm?" Ginny asked as she looked at Hermione's smile.

"Yeah and it is very simple." Ginny stopped unpacking her trunk and watched Hermione read over the instructions and then set the book next to her. Hermione pulled her shirt up over her abdomen.

"_Pater Feti!_" She said as she made three quick figure 8 patterns and drew her wand in a circle around her abdomen.

Both Ginny and Hermione watched as three colors appeared on Hermione's abdomen; one color covering only the portion of the baby it represented. Red appeared at the top right of her abdomen, where one of the girls was, yellow was next to that, where another girl was, and orange appeared underneath those, where the boy was. Ginny looked up at Hermione's face to see that she was utterly confused.

"What's that mean?" Ginny asked.

"What?" Hermione asked coming out of her daze.

"I asked what the three different colors mean."

"Oh. It shows the order they were conceived. Red for first, orange for second, and yellow for third." Hermione said, closing the book.

"It doesn't tell you who the father is?"

"Yeah it does, umm, the father's aura will match that of the first baby conceived."

"But how do you know who it is?"

"Oh, the father will have the aura around him until the baby's born."

"But is there more than one father?"

"No, no. Just Severus."

"Lunch is ready!" They turned to see Ron at their door and Harry walking behind him into his and Ron's room. Ginny walked out the door and turned around.

"Aren't you coming?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a sec." Hermione said; Ginny smiled and continued down stairs. Hermione opened the book again and read the passage on the meaning of the colors.

'_In the event there is more than one child conceived the colors will descend in the following order: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, Black, and White. These follow the order in which each child was conceived and the father's aura will match that of the first child conceived. In the event of multiple fathers the previous statement still applies. _

_Example: If the father of the second child conceived differs from the father of the first child conceived then the second father's aura will be orange and the first father's aura will be red._

"Congratulations Harry and Ron, you're going to be dads."

_**Please Read and Review!!!**_


	5. Party Crasher

Title: At The Midnight Hour

Author: Requiem of a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

_**Party Crasher**_

Hermione got up off the bed and she walked down stairs to the kitchen.

"Did you find that charm you were looking for?" Molly asked when she saw Hermione.

"No, I got busy unpacking and forgot to look." She said, taking a seat at the table next to Fleur. Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Percy were already at the table.

"So 'Mione have you thought about helping us with that charm?" Fred asked.

"I'll do it but you'll have to give me all of your notes on it."

"Great! We'll get them from the store tomorrow and give 'em to you."

"Bill tells me that you are pregnant." Fleur said.

"Yes I am."

"A word of advice, don't tell her you're uncomfortable or she will drive herself, and you, crazy trying to fix it."

"I believe you. But she's just trying to be helpful." At that point Harry, Ron, and Arthur all came into the dining room and they each took a seat and Molly began to sit plate and bowls in the middle of the table, then she took her seat.

"Tuck in." She said.

Everyone was talking during lunch, everyone was catching up. It was over an hour later that everyone was done eating and talking and they all dispersed to different parts of the house.

Hermione grabbed one of her books from her room and then headed out into the back yard. She walked out to the small porch swing that was next to the house and settled herself onto it. She opened her book and had read for over three hours before she began to get tired. She got off the swing and stretched then went into the house.

"Oh there you are Hermione." Molly said when she saw Hermione walk in.

"Yes I was just outside reading."

"I've made a fruit salad if you get hungry before dinner." Hermione nodded her head and went to the fridge. She pulled out the bowl of fruit salad and scooped some of it into a small bowl and ate it in the kitchen, then went upstairs.

"Oh 'Mione. Did you find the book in the library?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, and it had the charm in it."

"Have you had a chance to do it yet?" He asked.

"Yes, both of you are in the clear, only Severus is going to be a father." Everything about Harry seemed to halt for a minute, then he gave her a hesitant smile.

"Thanks, I'll tell Ron." Harry said and then took off down the stairs.

"Hey Gin. You don't mind if I dim the lights a bit do you?" Hermione asked, walking into their room.

"No, you can turn them off actually I was just getting ready to go play quidditch with the boys." Ginny said as she pulled on one of her tank tops. She left the room and shut the door behind her. Hermione placed a cooling charm over her bed and then whispered _'nox'_ as she laid down to go to sleep.

_**One Month Later**_

"Hermione dear Madam Pomfrey is here for you." Molly called up the stairs as she let in the medi-witch.

"Perhaps before you leave Madam Pomfrey you could check on Fleur, she has lost her appetite and is just exhausted and irritable." Molly said as they waited for Hermione.

"Yes of course." Then Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs.

"We'll just go up to your room dear." Pomfrey said, walking up the stairs to Hermione.

"My room is just here." Hermione said opening the second door on the right. They walked into the room and Hermione sat on the bed while Pomfrey pulled the desk chair next to the bed.

"How have you been?" Pomfrey asked.

"Really energized actually, but incredibly hungry."

"That's normal. Your body has finally adjusted to carrying the babies. You'll stay this way for about a month, a month and a half."

"Have you been nauseous?"

"No, that went away about a month ago."

"Alright then lay back and we'll perform the sonogram." Hermione laid back on the bed, propped up by three pillows.

"_Mostrare Tre Feti_." Madam Pomfrey said while making a complicated pattern over Hermione's abdomen. The three projections appeared over Hermione's abdomen.

"Here we are. Let's see, here are the two girls, and the little boy." Pomfrey said pointing first at the two projections at the top and then the one at the bottom.

"It seems that Mr. Potter is expecting a daughter as well as Professor Snape, and Mr. Weasley is expecting a son. All in perfect health."

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"I can see the aura's as well Miss Granger, since I am your primary healer. I saw the boys on my way in and now I see the auras of the babies'. Have you told them?" Pomfrey asked.

"No, not yet." Poppy shook her head.

"What?" Hermione said as she saw the look of disapproval on the older witch's face.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have the right to know that they are going to be fathers."

"They're 18 years old. Do you really think they want to be saddled with a child? Most of this is my fault anyways. I was the one to suggest celebrating, I suggested that drinking game, I was the one to divulge the fantasy that led to these children, and I was the one who wasn't responsible enough to go to St. Mungo's and make sure muggle birth control still worked on witches."

"That all may be true but I would like to point out three things, one is that you are also only 18 and you are going to give birth to these babies in three months, two is that unless you forced yourself on _**both**_ Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, highly unlikely, they are just as responsible as you are, and three is that it is not fair that you put the responsibility of these three children all on Severus, the father of only one." Poppy said and left it at that.

"I'll be back next month then to check on you." Pomfrey said ending the sonogram spell.

"Keep resting and eating and let me know if you start to feel any type of contractions or if you start bleeding."

"Yes of course." Both women stood up and opened the door when they heard a scream. They both watched Molly run past them and up the hall to the last room; that was Fleur and Bill's room. Hermione and Pomfrey quickly walked down the hall.

"Molly what's going on?" Pomfrey asked when she got to the doorway.

"It seems that Fleur has gone into labor." Molly said. Madam Pomfrey held her wand over Fleur's abdomen to run a quick diagnostic spell.

"Well Mrs. Weasley, it seems that you are 8 centimeters dilated and I think you'll be ready to push in an hour. Molly I think that you should let Bill know that he should expect his first child quite soon." Molly left the room to go find Bill.

"Miss Granger would you sit with Fleur until either Molly or I get back, I need to gather a few supplies for the delivery."

"O-ok." Hermione said as Pomfrey left the room too.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Hermione asked.

"No." Fleur said while shaking her head. She grimaced while holding her abdomen and holding her breath. Hermione's head was swimming with questions, the first of which was how much did the contractions hurt. But Hermione knew enough to keep that question quiet.

"Did you know you were going to start labor today?" Hermione asked.

"I knew it would be soon. I've been having cramps, and my appetite had decreased." She started breathing heavy again as another contraction hit.

"Aren't you going to have Madam Pomfrey give you anything for the pain?"

"No, it's not good for the baby. The potions make a baby sluggish and they don't breath very well on their own right after the birth." Another contraction hit.

"No one has ever told me that." Hermione said.

"No, I don't suppose they would. Having triplets I'm sure they will give a low pain potion, because they don't want to have to perform a surgery to get them out."

"You mean that Madam Pomfrey expects me to birth all three babies?" Fleur took a minute to breath through a contraction.

"Yes. It creates a stronger bond between you and the baby, and there's a magical bond that is formed through the birthing process." It was then that Madam Pomfrey, Molly, and Bill all showed up.

"Thank you dear. You can go now." Madam Pomfrey said as she came in the room.

"You can stay if you'd like Hermione. Perhaps my experience will get you ready for yours."

"Umm, no thank you I don't want to scare myself." Fleur laughed, as well as Molly.

Hermione left the room and walked back to her room. She stayed in the room, reading until she started to hear someone pacing up and down the hall. She walked to her door and opened it.

"Bill? Why aren't you in there with Fleur?"

"Evidently I was hovering." Hermione laughed. She remembered her mother telling her that they had to kick her father out of the delivery room for 'breathing too hard'. Hermione walked about halfway down the hall and then sat in the chair that was against the wall; Bill took to pacing again.

"You're making me dizzy and you're going to drive yourself crazy." Hermione said to Bill after another ten minutes of pacing.

"What should I do then?"

"Are you guys expecting a boy or girl?"

"A girl."

"Have you decided on a name yet?"

"We were thinking Meagan Amellia Weasley."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Have you thought of any names for your babies?"

"No, not yet." Hermione and Bill talked for nearly twenty minutes about whatever popped into Hermione's head before they both heard Fleur give a small scream.

"I think that you should go in before you miss the birth of your daughter." Hermione said. Bill jumped up from his seat and quickly slipped in the door to the bedroom. Barely five minutes later Hermione heard the distinct cries of the baby girl.

Hermione got up from her seat and walked down to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and searched out the strawberries that Molly had started buying for her. She turned and walked into the dining room to find all of the Weasley family sitting at the table.

"Well congratulations there's a healthy baby girl upstairs." Everyone erupted into cheers around the table. Hermione smiled as Fred and George passed around their Smoking Chocolate Cigars to everyone at the table. Hermione set the bowl of strawberries on the counter and watched the happy interaction between everyone at the table. A few minutes later they all piled upstairs.

_**Two Months Later**_

"Is everything ok Hermione dear?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I saw you holding your abdomen and just thought that perhaps something was wrong."

"Oh no. I just felt one of the babies kick is all."

"Really? Can I feel it?" Ginny asked excitedly. Hermione nodded her head and pressed Ginny's hand over the area that the baby was kicking. A look of awe came over Ginny's face.

"That's so cool! Harry you've got to feel this!" Ginny said grabbing Harry's hand and pressing it where her hand had been.

"Yeah, that's cool." Harry said pulling his hand away a few seconds later.

_**Three Months Later**_

"Hermione I don't want to leave you here by yourself." Molly said.

"Molly, I have four more weeks until my due date, I'll be fine. It's yours and Arthur's anniversary and your children have planned a wonderful vacation for you; take it and don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, and Ron are going to be here. I won't be by myself. Now go."

"Alright. We'll be back in four days, and if you need us you just need to call Lilac Bed and Breakfast Room 12."

"I know. Now go and enjoy your anniversary." Hermione said pushing Molly out the back door and shutting the door.

"It's about time they left!" George said as he walked into the kitchen.

"She's just worried."

"Well she doesn't need to be."

"Oh yes she does, she's just worried about the wrong thing. Now you can have your party tomorrow night, like we agreed, but this house has to be spotless when Molly and Arthur come back, and that means more than cleaning up afterwards. I want you guys to clean the house, top to bottom, better than Molly would."

"'Mione you're wonderful." Ron said.

"Whatever. Just remember, I don't want to be bothered." Hermione trudged back upstairs to her room.

_**The Next Day**_

"Hermione?" Wearily Hermione lifted her head from her pillow.

"Yes George?"

"Would you mind helping us with a few of the decorations?" Hermione let her head drop back down onto the pillow.

"You guys do realize that I am 8 months pregnant with triplets right? It's not exactly easy for me to move around, especially up and down those damn stairs."

"Percy has personally volunteered to carry you back up the stairs." George said grinning ear to ear.

"No he hasn't, he's lucky to get himself up the stairs. What do you want me to do?" She asked getting up from the bed.

"Well we need more lights, seats, and a few other charms."

"Fine." Hermione followed George down the stairs. They were using paper lanterns in several bright colors, and had charmed them to float at different heights from 5ft to 8ft.

"Can you help Ginny charm these, we want them in the kitchen, living room, and dining room." Hermione sat on the couch and she got to work.

First she and Ginny would light the never ending candles in the lanterns, then raise about ten of the lanterns into the air, and then move them around the room to maximize the light they gave off. Then they would move to the kitchen and then the dining room, doing the same thing.

"What about the seating?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Well Charlie had talked about getting rid of the dining room table and chairs, and putting in some armchairs and maybe another love seat. Fred wants bean-bag chairs outside under the two canopies."

Hermione shrunk the dining room table into a small coffee table and then transfigured four of the dining room chairs into armchairs, four into bean-bags (which she sent outside), and the last four into two love seats. Ginny moved the seats around as Hermione directed, a love seat at either end of the room, and two armchairs against the walls between them.

"Ok let's go outside and see what needs to be done out there." They walked into the kitchen where Harry stopped them.

"Oh good I was hoping to see you. We need to keep the ice from melting and we need a cooling charm over the six punch bowls." Hermione had to think for a moment before she remembered the spells needed. She cast the anti-melting charm over the six large tubs that had the bottled butter-beer. And then she placed a refrigerating charm on the punch.

"It that all in here?" Hermione asked a little curtly, she was starting to feel a little nauseous.

"Yeah." Harry said. Ginny and Hermione went outside to see what was needed there.

"Charlie!" Hermione called. He turned and jogged to her.

"Yeah?"

"Is there anything that you need me to do out here?" She asked. Charlie looked around the back yard and shook his head.

"No I think we've got it all taken care of." Charlie said, taking Hermione by her arm and leading her back into the house.

"I've put up a sound barrier on the ceiling under your room but you'll probably want to put up some of your own silencing spells in the room. Also I've got a charm over your door that wont let anyone who doesn't live here open the door; since my mum has wards that disable locking charms." Charlie lead Hermione up the stairs and to her room.

"Who did the hallway and bedrooms?"

"Oh, that was Percy. He's also charmed the doors to stay open so that no one can sneak up here." Hermione nodded her head.

"Thank you for helping me up the stairs Charlie."

"You're welcome. Thanks for your help." Hermione let go of Charlie's arm and went into her room. She cast a strong silencing charm over the room, and another one around the door. She laid back down on her bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

A few hours later Hermione woke up to the sounds of the party below. It was very muffled; in fact Hermione could just barely make out the music. She sat up in the bed and felt an odd twinge in her lower abdomen. She rubbed her hand over the area and a few seconds later the twinge went away. She got out of bed and sat at the desk, where her drawing pad, and pencils were.

She opened the book to her latest drawing; one of a bouquet of stargazer lilies, pink and orange roses, and baby's breath. She picked up her pencil to complete some of the shading, when suddenly the music from below sounded as if it was in her room and the silencing charms weren't up. Hermione checked her spells, but they were still intact so it had to be the one that Charlie put on the ceiling. Hermione got up from the desk and walked out of her bedroom.

There were about ten kids in the hallway, and from what Hermione could see there were about five or six kids in some of the bedrooms. She carefully made her way down the stairs and through the sea of dancing witches and wizards and finally out to the backyard, since she had not seen Charlie in the house.

"CHARLIE!" She yelled over the music, once she saw him outside under one of the canopies. He didn't hear her so she made her way through the crowd of witches and wizards over to him.

"Hermione! What are you doing down here?"

"The charm that's on the ceiling in the living room is gone!" She yelled over the music. Charlie grabbed her by the arm and led her farther away from the house.

"What?" He asked.

"The charm on the ceiling in the living room is gone and the music is coming through my floors!" She said getting irritated.

"Oh." He started towards the house and Hermione followed behind him.

She watched him start the incantation and then she started up the stairs. A little more than half way up a girl came barreling down the stairs, crying, and ran straight into Hermione. Hermione's hand on the banister was knocked off and Hermione lost her balance. Charlie looked over to the stairs just in time to see Hermione falling backwards down the stairs. Everything seemed to go in slow motion and everyone went silent and turned towards the stairs as they heard Hermione thumping down the stairs.

Charlie sprinted towards the stairs desperately hoping to reach her before her decent down the stairs stopped on its own accord; but that did not happen. By the time Charlie reached the foot of the stairs so had Hermione.

"Hermione?" He said as he rolled her over. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"Thank Merlin." He said. He picked her up and walked up the stairs as quickly as he could with her. He walked in her room, kicked the door shut and laid her on the bed.

"Are you hurting anywhere?" He asked as he checked her arms, legs, and ribs for broken bones. She shook her head.

"I'm going to go floo for Poppy and get her over here to check you out." Charlie walked out of the room and down to the master bedroom where there was a fire-place.

"Hogwarts Infirmary!" Charlie said and then stepped into the green flames. Charlie appeared in the fireplace in Poppy's office and a quick look in the office and infirmary told him that Poppy was not there. Charlie wrote a quick note for Poppy to let her know that he wanted her at the house ASAP. Charlie walked back to the fire-place and threw in a handful of floo powder.

"Headmaster's Office." He said and stuck his head in the flames, but Dumbledore was not in there. Charlie pulled his head out of the flames and called another room.

"Professor Snape's Quarters." He said and walked into the green flames.

"Weasley what is the meaning of this?!" Snape barked as Charlie came through the fire-place.

"It's Hermione! She fell down the stairs at my house." Snape had been out of his chair at the words 'It's Hermione' and by the time the words 'She fell' were out of Charlie's mouth Snape had already thrown the floo powder into the fire-place.

"Weasley Home!" Snape yelled and disappeared in the green flames. Charlie followed suit and flooed back to the house.

As Charlie and Snape landed in the living room, they noticed that everyone who had been in the living room was now crowded on the stairs, and around the bottom of the stairs. Charlie looked around to see that everyone was looking up to the second floor trying to figure out what was going on. Charlie heard a pounding upstairs and he and Snape took off up the stairs, three at a time. At the top of the stairs they saw two young men trying to kick the door down.

"What's going on?" Charlie yelled.

"We heard a scream." A girl said from the stairs. Charlie pushed the boys aside, removed the charm from the door, and opened it.

"Oh thank god!" Hermione said as she saw Charlie and Severus.

"Where's Poppy?" She asked.

"I couldn't find her; but I brought Snape. What's wrong?"

"She's in labor you imbecile!" Snape said as he stepped towards the bed.

"Floo St. Mungo's and tell them that we have a witch in preterm labor with triplets. Tell them she fell down the stairs. Now go!" Snape commanded. Charlie ran to the master bedroom and fire-called St. Mungo's and told them that every thing that Snape had said to tell them.

"We'll have a team there in five minutes." The medi-witch said.

Charlie walked down to the living room to wait for the team and saw Fred, George, Percy, Ron, Ginny, and Harry all ushering the guests out the door.

"Oh good, I was hoping to run into one of you."

"Yes it would have been nice to know earlier that Hermione had FALLEN DOWN THE STAIRS!!" Ginny said while tugging a boy towards the door.

"I'm sorry but I was more concerned with finding Madam Pomfrey!" Charlie said. Then he heard the fire-place flare up and an older witch step out of the flames.

"Where is the witch?" The woman asked.

"Upstairs, the second door on the right." The fire-place flared four more times and two more witches stepped through and two wizards, they each carried a small black briefcase. Charlie took them up to the room and then shut the door behind them.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Her water broke." Snape said as he came out of the room.

_**Please Read and Review!!!**_


	6. With a Smile on Her Lips

Title: At The Midnight Hour

Author: Requiem of a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

_**With a Smile on Her Lips**_

"What does that mean?" Ron asked.

"It means they can't stop her labor like she was hoping." Snape said.

"But she's a month early."

"You don't think I know that Potter? What the hell happened?!" Charlie stepped forward and answered.

"We were having a party and I had cast a spell to prevent any noise from going through the ceiling to her room. It failed and she came down to ask me to put it back up. After I put it back up she was heading up the stairs and someone came running down the stairs and knocked her down. She wasn't even halfway up, and except for the last three feet she was on her back as she went down. I tried to get to her but everyone was in the way and by the time I got to the stairs she was at the bottom of them."

"Dammit!" Severus yelled as he slammed his fist against the wall. Almost immediately a medi-wizard popped his head out the door.

"If you continue to cause disturbances up here we will ward the hallway and force you downstairs." The wizard threatened and then shut the door again.

"Wait, why aren't you in there?" George asked.

"Because Hermione doesn't want me in there." Severus said and then he took to pacing the hallway. Each member of the Weasley family took a seat on the floor with their backs to the wall and waited to hear an update. Nearly an hour later a medi-witch popped her head out, and that was only because Ron had been knocking incessantly for the last ten minutes.

"What do you want?" The witch asked.

"We want an update on her." Ron said.

"She's in labor. We expect her to be ready to push in about two or three hours." Then the door was shut again. Ron tried to open it but it was locked. Just as he sat down he saw Poppy coming up the stairs.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Hermione fell down the stairs and is in labor and there's a team from St. Mungo's in there with her." Severus said.

"Why aren't you in there with her?" Poppy asked.

"Because Hermione doesn't want me in there." Poppy started towards the door.

"It's no use it's locked."

"That's only a charm to keep out non-medical personnel." Poppy said as she opened the door.

"Excuse me; what do you think you're doing?" One of the young witches asked. Poppy started to answer but was interrupted.

"Madam Pomfrey!" The oldest witch and the head doctor said.

"Healer Higgans. Who are your best two here?" Higgans pointed to one of the wizards and one of the witches.

"Intern Walsh and Intern Miller."

"Very good, you two get to stay, you other two can leave." They started to protest but one deadly look from Higgans shut them up and they left the room.

"Madam Pomfrey, oh thank god."

"Hermione, dear, I'm going to examine you now and see if there's anything I can do for you." Hermione nodded her head. Poppy prodded her abdomen and then cast a monitoring charm to monitor the contractions and a diagnostic spell.

"Good, you're about 5 centimeters dilated and the first baby has dropped into position. And nothing seems to be wrong with them from the fall. - - -Now Higgans, Walsh, and Miller; I want you to get rid of that bed over there and set up the three neonatal stations you've brought; after you have sterilized the room. And be sure to set up a sterilization field over the entire room and a scrubbing charm over the door entrance for anyone who comes in." Then Poppy turned back to Hermione.

Poppy transfigured the twin bed into a hospital bed, adjustable, with side rails, and stirrups. Poppy pulled the sheets down and touched her wand to Hermione's dress and changed her into a proper hospital gown.

"Thank you. I was about to go crazy with them." Hermione said as she laid back onto the pillows.

"How far apart are her contractions?" Poppy asked Higgans.

"Twenty minutes." Poppy pursed her lips.

"Have you given her anything for the contractions?"

"No not yet." Poppy turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, dear, I would rather you give birth to your children naturally. There is a magical bond that forms between mother and child and it will be strengthened this way. This bond will keep your children healthy and strong because they are at a low birth weight and not full term."

"Of course anything to help them." Hermione said.

"Now I would like to give you a potion to dilate you fully and get you ready to birth within the next five minutes so you are not struggling through contractions for the next two or three hours and are too weak to birth all three of your children. The draw back is, I can't give you anything for the pain."

"I'll take the potion to speed up the labor." Poppy opened her bag and shuffled through a few vials before pulling out a yellow-green one.

"This has a horrible taste to it and afterwards you are going to have some very intense pains, as your cervix dilates fully and the babies are moved into positions to birth one after another."

"I'll do it." Hermione said taking the vial from Poppy and downing it in one gulp.

Hermione grimaced at the taste then almost immediately she doubled over in pain. She turned on her side and curled in the fetal position. One hand was clinging to the side rail of the bed and the other was clutching her abdomen. She felt like her cervix was being torn open.

"It's almost over dear, just a few more seconds." Poppy said, wiping the tears from Hermione's face. Poppy was right. A few seconds later the pain completely receded and all that was left was a very dull ache.

"Ok, lets get you into position to birth these babies." Poppy said.

"We're ready Madam Pomfrey." Healer Higgans said.

"Good, she'll be ready in a few minutes."

Poppy moved to the head of the bed and helped Hermione sit up. Poppy raised the head of the bed until it was at a 75 degree angle. Then she touched her wand to the sheet and shortened it until all it covered was from the top of Hermione's abdomen to just above her mid-calf.

"How about we pull your hair up?" Poppy suggested.

"Yes, that would be a very good idea." Hermione said. Poppy grabbed Hermione's hair and twisted it up and used a charm to keep it in place.

"Ok time to put your legs in the stirrups." Poppy put first Hermione's left leg in a stirrup and then the right leg. Hermione groaned in pain as a contraction hit, this one almost as intense as the pain she had felt minutes ago.

"Ok, your next contraction I want you to take a deep breath, hold it, lean forward, and bear down." Hermione nodded her head. Only two minutes later another contraction hit. Hermione took a deep breath and held it.

"10. . . 9. . . 8. . . 7. . . 6. . . 5. . . 4. . . 3. . . 2. . . 1. . . Ok that was good. We'll just keep doing this." Poppy said after Hermione rested back against the bed. Another two minutes later Hermione was pushing again, and again.

"Ok the baby's crowning. Two more and he'll be out." Hermione groaned.

"I don't want to do this any more!" She said as she felt another contraction.

"Well you have to; now push!" Hermione held onto the bed rails and beared down as hard as she could.

"10. . . . 9. . . . 8. . . . 7. . . . 6. . . . 5. . . . 4. . . . . . 3. . . . . . . 2. . . . . . 1. . . . . . And he's out!" Poppy said.

She waved her wand and the cord was detached from his body and his navel appeared. She grabbed a white cloth and wiped the baby's face and immediately he started crying. She held up the squalling baby for Hermione to look at and then handed him to Healer Higgans. Hermione watched the healers clean and check out her baby for a couple of minutes and then she felt a contraction start.

"I don't even get a break?!" Hermione huffed.

"Sorry, no. The potion keeps the contractions at two minutes apart and intense to prevent you from wearing out by being in labor too long." Hermione groaned as she grabbed the bed rails and pushed.

"10. . . 9. . . 8. . . 7. . . 6. . . 5. . . 4. . . 3. . . 2. . . 1. . .And she's crowning." Poppy said and motioned for Intern Walsh to come over to her. Hermione took a couple of breaths and then pushed again.

"Her head's out, one more and you'll have a baby girl." Poppy said encouragingly.

Hermione took a moment to rest and then pushed again. She felt the baby's shoulders come out and then Poppy pulled the rest of the body out. Poppy again performed the spell to remove the umbilical cord and wiped the white cloth over the baby's face. She started crying and Poppy held the baby up for Hermione to see.

"A healthy baby girl." Poppy said and then handed the baby over to Intern Walsh.

"Ok Hermione, one more baby." Hermione wanted to scream at the witch for being so optimistic and _cheery_ while she was in pain.

Hermione waited for a contraction to hit and then she pushed again.

"Good the baby's crowning." Poppy said.

Hermione waited for a contraction to hit and then she pushed again, and then again, and again, and again. For the next ten minutes she pushed but nothing happened.

"Why isn't she out yet?" Hermione asked after another contraction passed. Poppy pursed her lips but didn't answer. Instead she performed the sonogram spell. Hermione looked at the projection to see that the baby was not head down as she should be.

"She's breech. I'm going to have to move her around, this is going to be very uncomfortable." Poppy said.

Poppy pushed on the baby's butt and reached up. She grabbed one leg and pulled it out, then the other. She waited for a contraction to hit and then pulled lightly and got the baby's body to come out until it got stuck at the shoulders. Again Poppy reached up and pulled out first one arm and then the other and with only a little maneuvering she was able to get the head out.

Poppy again performed the spell to remove the umbilical cord and wiped the white cloth over the baby's face. This time though the baby didn't start crying; instead she lay still in Poppy's arms.

"What's wrong why isn't she moving? Why isn't she crying?" Hermione started asking hysterically

Poppy tilted the baby until its head was lower than its feet and then she started CPR. She covered the baby's nose and mouth with her own mouth and blew two puffs of air into the baby's lungs. She then pressed two fingers to the baby's chest and did ten compressions. Suddenly the baby jerked her arm and let out a wail that rivaled that of her brother and sister.

"There we go. A healthy baby girl. She probably just got some fluid in her lungs." Intern Miller took the baby from Poppy and over to the last bassinet.

Poppy walked to the head of Hermione's bed and lowered it until it was at a 45 degree angle. She had Hermione lay back and rest while she performed a few spells. The first one Poppy used was to shrink the uterus and expel the afterbirth. The next one was to counter-act the potion to speed up the birthing process. The last one was a cleansing spell.

Poppy took Hermione's legs out of the stirrups and banished them and lengthened the sheet again to cover her; though Hermione moved it so that her legs were sticking out because it was just too hot. Poppy grabbed two blue cloths from her bag and after a quick word placed one on Hermione's forehead and another on the back of her neck.

"Would you like to hold one of your babies?" Poppy asked. Hermione nodded her head. Poppy walked over to the three healers and picked up the baby boy that was starting to get fussy. She walked back to Hermione and handed her the baby.

"A healthy baby boy, 5 lbs 12oz and 19 inches long. They all are actually." Hermione held the small baby to her chest and looked him over.

The baby had a dusting of light brown hair over his head. His eyes were a dark stormy blue, yet they were piercing. Her hands ghosted over his tiny body, checking him over for any imperfections.

"Are they ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yes; they're perfect." Poppy said.

"Good."

"Madam Pomfrey?" Healer Higgans said.

"Yes?"

"The babies are taken care of." She said. The last girl was wrapped in a pink blanket and laying in her bassinet, quietly sleeping.

"Very good then. You can go back to St. Mungo's." The team packed up the rest of their things and left the room; almost immediately there was a tentative knock at the door.

"Do you want anyone in here?" Poppy asked.

"Just Severus tonight, the others can come in tomorrow, I'm just too tired." Poppy nodded her head and went to the door.

"Yes, Molly?" Poppy said.

"Is she done?" Molly asked.

"Yes, but for tonight she just wants Severus in with her and asks that the rest of you wait until tomorrow to visit."

"Of course; I'll go get Severus." Molly said and walked downstairs. Less than a minute later Severus walked into the room.

"I'm going to stay here tonight, Miss Granger, just to keep an eye on you. If you need anytihng just let me know." Poppy said and left the room.

"Pull that chair over here." Hermione said, gesturing to the desk chair. Severus grabbed the chair and sat next to Hermione.

"Severus I need you to make me a promise."

"That depends on the promise."

"Something is wrong."

"I'll go get Poppy." Severus said getting up from his chair. Hermione put her hand on Severus' arm and stopped him.

"No, it's no use. Not long after I arrived here I went to the ministry and retrieved the prophesy. It said I was going to die. Trelawny predicted that I would die from loss of power to save my children."

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"Poppy gave me a potion that would speed up the labor process so that I wouldn't be too tired to birth all three babies. She said that there was a magical connection between a mother and child that was strengthened by the natural birthing process. She said it would even help to keep them healthy. The thing is that I know there was damage from the fall. These precious babies should have died Severus, they should not be alive now." Hermione was freely crying and Severus' heart was breaking.

"My magic kept them alive, and it's keeping them alive now and making them stronger. The problem is that by the time they are strong enough to live without the aid of my magic and my life force, I wont have any left."

"It can't be stopped?" He asked.

"It could, but I wont condemn them to death. It would not be life worth living; knowing that I chose my own life over theirs." She wiped the tears away from her face.

"Now will you make me a promise."

"Of course." He said.

"Good, then I have a confession to make. Severus you only have one child. Her name is Maylia Lynn Granger-Snape and she is the little girl over there wrapped in the white blanket. The other little girl, in the pink blanket, belongs to Harry and her name is Syrina Alyce Granger-Potter. And this little boy belongs to Ron, his name is Michael Nathaniel Granger-Weasley. I won't go into the details now, I've explained it all in a letter to you."

"But the promise I want you to make, is that after I die, you will not just take your daughter and leave. I want you to stay close to Harry and Ron, because whether or not you like it, your daughter is the sister of a Weasley and a Potter. I want you to stay around to help Ron and Harry and to help nurture these other two children, in ways that I know Ron and Harry will be lacking. Please promise me." Hermione pleaded.

"I promise." He said.

"Thank you. Now if you would, please lay him back in his bassinet and let me hold one of my daughters." Severus took the boy from Hermione's arms and laid him back in his bassinet. He then picked up Harry's daughter and handed her to Hermione, he then went back and picked up his own daughter.

"She's small." Severus said.

"She's 5lb 10oz, and 19 inches long. Normal for a month early." Hermione said. They both went silent for nearly twenty minutes before Severus spoke.

"How long will you live?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it will be through the night. - -I would like to hold my other daughter now." Hermione said and traded babies with Severus.

"How am I supposed to tell these two apart?"

"Your daughter has no hair on her head at all, Harry's daughter has a light dusting of hair." Severus nodded his head.

"Now there are six letters in the top left drawer of that desk over there. There is one addressed to you, Ron, Harry, and then one for each of the children. I've used a charm like you would for the a howler but these wont destroy themselves. This will give them a chance to hear my voice. I want you to give the letters to the children when they are 11, before they go to Hogwarts, but the ones for you, Harry, and Ron can be read after I have gone. The letters for you, Ron, and Harry are all the same, just as the letters for the children are all the same." Severus nodded his head in agreement. Hermione yawned and her eyes started drooping.

"Why don't you put her back in her bassinet? I'm getting tired." Hermione said. Severus put Harry's daughter down, and held his daughter.

"Go to sleep and I'll watch over them." Severus said in a soothing voice.

"Thank you Sev'rus." She said.

She had a smile on her face as she slipped into sleep. As Severus watched her breathing even out and the small smile stay on her lips, he knew she wasn't going to open her eyes again. She wasn't going to touch any of her children again, or gaze on their perfect faces. She wasn't going to watch them grow up and go to Hogwarts. She wasn't going to see them start careers and families. She was going to give her life for her children, and she was going to do so with a smile on her lips.

_**Please Read and Review!!!**_


	7. 11 Years Later

Title: At The Midnight Hour

Author: Requiem of a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

_**11 Years Later**_

_Dear Severus, Harry, and Ron,_

_By now I have passed and Severus has doled out the letters._

_Severus I told you earlier that I would explain to how it came to be that you had only one child instead of three. It happened a few nights before I ended up in your bed. Harry, Ron, and I were celebrating the grades that we had received on our winter exams. We were celebrating with alcohol and we drank just enough to let go of most of our inhibitions, but we were not drunk._

_I slept with both of them that night. It never occurred to me, until Harry and Ron asked, that they could be the fathers of my children, and I was bowled over by the fact that each f my children had a different father. I did not tell anyone though because I didn't know how to do so._

_I know what you're thinking 'The great know-it-all Hermione Granger without an answer to a question!?! Impossible!' But I was scared. I was afraid that both of them would want nothing to do with their children, I was afraid that Mrs. Weasley would kick me out of her house, and I was so afraid of what the world would say._

_I'm sorry, Ron and Harry, that I didn't trust you enough to tell you I was carrying your children. You deserved to know, to be able to prepare yourselves for this responsibility. But here it is._

_Ron you have a beautiful son. His name is Michael Nathaniel Granger-Weasley. And Harry you have a beautiful daughter. Her name is Syrina Alyce Granger-Potter._

_I have asked Severus to stay close to you both and to help you. Molly is going to want to baby the both of you and take care of the children for you, but I don't want that. I want you to raise your children, you don't have to do it alone, but do it because I know you can._

_Each of you has traits that will help the other in raising their child._

_Severus you are a wonderful man and you will be able to teach these children so much. You have intelligence beyond compare and you are so very level headed. You will be able to guide these children in the right direction in their schooling._

_Ron you have such a fun-loving spirit. Severus and Harry can be so serious at times. You will be the one who can play with the children. You will be able to connect with them and get them to use their imaginations. You will be the one who will balance Severus, and teach the children that while school and learning are important, that it is in fact not all there is to life._

_Harry you are so sweet, kind, and intuitive when it comes to other people. Ron has a tendency to be a little thick when it comes to people's emotions, and Severus can read people but he doesn't know how to react to what he's reading. You will be able to help these children develop emotionally, so that they will be able to connect to other people. You will make them human._

_I know that each of you are going to make wonderful fathers. I would like to give each a piece of advice to go by when raising these precious treasures._

_I know, Severus, that you are going to be a wonderful father. I know that under the cold exterior you show to the world you are capable of so much love. I would just like to remind you to let our daughter, be a little girl. Yes teach her things, answer her quizzical questions; but don't forget to let her play and let her use her imagination. _

_I know that this precious little girl is going to be daddy's little princess, but don't think that she is incapable of pranks and mischief. She has a Weasley for a brother and Potter for a sister, she will learn pranks. Having a Slytherin as a father if she's caught she'll try to wiggle out of it._

_I know, Harry, that you are going to be a wonderful dad. You are such a sweet and kind person and I have a feeling that our daughter is going to take after you in that way. I'm not worried all that much about how you are going to raise our daughter, I know that you will do a fine job. Just remember, and you can remind Severus of this too, that when it comes time for our daughter to date to let her date. Boys are not the enemy._

_Be willing to discuss things with our daughter, be open with her and let her know that she can go to you for anything. You sometimes tend to close people out when it comes to discussing things that make you uncomfortable._

_Ron; you love fun. This will be a great thing as our son grows up. You will always be able to connect with him and this will make you a wonderful father. But you also need to let him know that education is important, and that Quidditch is not the most important thing in the world._

_Ron, try not to loose your temper with our son. I know that you would never do anything intentional to hurt him, but sometimes you can act childish when you are angry. Remember you are his father, not his brother or friend, and you have to act like a grown up._

_Tell our children about me. Let them know how much I love them and that I am always around them._

_I love all of you. Take care of yourselves and our children._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Severus read these words again as he was waiting for Ron and Michael, Harry and Syrina to show up. Hogwarts was going to be starting the next day, and he had decided that now was the time to give the children the letters. A few minutes later he heard a knock at his front door. Before he even had time to think about getting up Maylia ran past him and yanked the door open. Syrina and Maylia jumped into each others arms and hugged each other for dear life.

"You two just saw each other two days ago." Severus said as he walked to the door. Syrina detached herself from Maylia and hugged Severus.

"You just don't understand daddy." Maylia said.

"You're right he doesn't and he never will." Harry said. He shook hands with Severus and came into the house. Harry set down a duffel bag and removed the levitation charm from his and Syrina's trunks.

"Go outside and play." Severus said, shooing the children toward the back door. They ran outside and Severus and Harry went into the living room.

"Starting without us?" Ron asked as he and Michael walked into the house; he to put down a duffel bag and two trunks.

"Hi Michael." Harry said, hugging the boy.

"Where are Maylia and Syrina?" Michael asked after he got out of Harry's embrace.

"They're out back." Severus said.

"Thank you Uncle Severus." Michael said with a smirk before he took off out the back door.

"Brat!" Severus called after the boy and then turned back to Ron and Harry.

"So what was that you needed to tell us?" Ron asked.

"Hermione left letters for the children. She asked that they be given to the children before they go to Hogwarts."

"What's in them?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I never opened them, but I think it is similar to what she gave us. Some advice and love. She said she used a howler-like charm so the children would be able to hear her voice, but the letters would not destroy themselves, so the children will be able to keep them."

"Keep what?" Maylia asked as she, Syrina, and Michael came back into the house. The girls were soaking wet from head to toe.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Michael pushed us into the pond!" Syrina said, outraged. Both Harry and Severus glared at Ron as he chuckled.

"Where is Michael?" Severus asked.

"Stuck in the pond!" Maylia said mischievously. All three men jumped up from their seats and ran out back. Michael was laying in the pond, on his back, struggling to get up.

"Maylia what did I tell you about using magic?!" Severus said, releasing the boy from the pond.

"It wasn't me! It was Syrina!"

"Maylia don't lie to me." Severus said.

"She's not, it was me." Syrina said timidly. Harry turned around to look at his daughter.

"I'm sorry daddy, it was an accident. I didn't mean to."

"Apologize to Michael." Harry said.

"No, he has to apologize first!" Syrina said.

"Michael apologize your sisters." Ron said sternly.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"We're sorry." The girls said in unison.

"Good." Severus waved his wand and dried the clothes of the children.

"Now lets go inside, I have something for the three of you." Severus said, ushering the kids into the house and Harry and Ron too.

"Sit on the couch." Severus said to the children. They obeyed without question and eagerly awaited whatever it was that Severus had to give them. He pulled the three letters from his pocket and handed one to each child.

"These are from your mother. She wrote them before she died, so you would have something from her." They each carefully opened their letter and read them quietly.

_My Dear Children,_

_When I heard that I was going to have three babies I was so scared and yet excited. The three of you turned out to be my most precious treasures. From the very moment that it really dawned on me that I was actually going to have three babies I knew I would do anything for you_

_My dear Michael, my precious little prince. I hope you take after your father. Ron has such a sweet and fun loving spirit. I know in my heart that you are going to athletic like he is; you were the first one to move inside me and you were always the one I felt kicking. I know that your father is probably teaching you all about Quidditch and the best pranks and stuff but don't forget to actually learn stuff when you go to school. Protect your sisters and watch your father for me._

_My dear Maylia, my sweet princess. I know that you are going to be such a bright girl. Severus is the most intelligent man that I have ever met and I am sure that he has been teaching you all sorts of things since you were old enough to understand him. I also know in my heart that you are daddy's little princess and your father thinks you can do no wrong, but I'm sure that Harry and Ron know otherwise. Remember to have fun, don't get too caught up in your studies, remember to live and enjoy all aspect's of life. Watch over your father for me._

_My dear Syrina, my angel. I knew from the moment I held you in my arms that you were a sweet, innocent little girl. You take after your father. Harry could always see the good in everyone, that was part of what drew me to him. I want you to stay sweet and maybe try to rub off on your brother and sister because with Severus and Ron as their fathers they are bound to be pranksters. Watch over your father for me and keep an eye on your brother and sister, I'm sure you will have to keep a leash on them like I did with Ron and Harry._

_To all three of you, I am proud of you. I know you are probably getting ready to go to Hogwarts and your scared and nervous, but don't worry everything will be fine. Hogwarts, you will find, is like a second home (no doubt partly because all of your fathers will be there with you). If the houses still exist (which I doubt) don't worry about where you are placed, your fathers will love you regardless and I couldn't be more proud of you. Stick together and don't let anyone come between the three of you._

_Love,_

_Your Mother_

_Hermione Granger_

_P.S._

_If you would like to here me read this to you, say the words 'I love you mum.'_

"Daddy, was mummy really that happy to be having us? I mean, she had to die to have us." Maylia said.

"Do you want the truth?" Severus asked, all three of the children. They all nodded their heads.

"Your mother had a smile on her face as she passed from this world. She knew for four months that she was going to have to sacrifice her life for yours and she wanted to. She was a very brave and loving woman, who selflessly gave of herself." Each child smiled, glad to hear that their mother did not begrudge them life. They each got up and hugged their father.

"Now, no more sadness. Now is a time for celebration. Tomorrow we all go to Hogwarts, and the three of you get to start a whole new chapter of your lives." Harry said, kissing Syrina on the top of her head.

"All of you outside while they prepare lunch." Ron said, running after the kids. Both Maylia and Michael shrieked with laughter as Ron tickled their sides.

Severus and Harry watched from the kitchen as Ron chased after the children, occasionally catching one, and tickling them, then letting them go. Then, for a split second, Severus and Harry couldn't breath. For in the moment that Ron and Michael had chosen to run passed the swing set, Harry and Severus saw an impossible image.

They both saw Hermione sitting on the swing, her head thrown back laughing. Her hair shone like honey in the afternoon sunlight and her smile nearly outshone the sun. Ron stopped and looked at the swing set, as he heard the familiar laugh. When he could not find the source he looked toward the kitchen window to see Harry and Severus who staring at the empty swinging seat.

_**Please Read and Review!!!**_


End file.
